SLG et WTC plus deux filles égale délire !
by ChouppaBibi
Summary: Quand deux filles décident de faire un "délire", ça donne cela! Fiction réalisée par Bibi et Chouppa! :3 (Attention, en pause pendant quelques temps pour raison d'avancement dans l'histoire ... Nous n'avons pour le moment plus rien à vous donner ;-;)
1. Prologue

**Prologue** :

Deux filles se rencontrent, deux enfants spéciales vont apprendre à se connaitre et à utiliser correctement ce qui fait qu'elles sont différentes des autres. Le destin a été particulièrement dur avec elles, mais il s'adoucira. Être différent n'est pas toujours apprécié par la personne qui est touchée par ce changement, cela leur rend la vie difficile.

C'est deux filles seront toujours là, l'une pour l'autre et elles montreront ensemble au destin, qu'elles sont plus malines qu'il ne pouvait peut-être le croire.

* * *

Chouppa: Ce prologue est très court, mais la suite est déjà toute écrite et extrêmement longue, enfin, toute écrite... Non! Mais une bonne partie, Oui!

Bibi : On a déjà écrit trois cahiers et je suis à la fin du deuxième. J'espère que vous allez aimer notre fan-fiction.


	2. Partie 1

**Partie 1: Présentation des deux personnages.**

* * *

 **Cynthia ou Chouppa:**

Mon passé n'est pas forcément émouvant en soit, c'est juste que moi, je ne supporte pas ce que je suis... Je me déteste... J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire avec ce pouvoir.

Je revenais de l'école, les pieds qui trainaient par terre. J'avais de bonnes notes, certes, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que j'étais mal. Les lumières des lampadaires, sur ma route, se mirent à clignoter par ma simple présence. J'essayais de me concentrer, au moins un peu et les lumières s'éteignirent, je soupirais. Ma maison était en vue, mais je n'osais pas m'approcher

* _Pourquoi ça m'arrivait à moi ?_ *

Mes parents sont branchés sur l'informatique, ils avaient beaucoup de choses en rapport avec cela dans la maison. On avait au moins trois télévisions et deux wifi réparties sur les différents étages. Mais, malgré cela, ma présence causait certains problèmes...

Je sentais mes membres s'engourdir à cause de la fraicheur de cette nuit et je m'avançais vers la porte d'entrée, mal à l'aise. Je posais ma main sur la poignée et l'ouvris doucement, pour ensuite passer le pas de la porte. La radio était allumée ainsi que la télévision du bas. Mes parents étaient sur le canapé juste devant, mais étaient complètement occupés par leurs tablettes.

-Je suis rentrée... murmurais-je timidement.

Je fis un pas dans l'entrée, et tout à recommencé... La radio changea plusieurs fois de chaine, la télé zappait d'un documentaire aux informations toutes les deux secondes et les tablettes de mes parents se mirent à planter. A la vue de ce qu'il se passait, je ne bougeais plus, trop effrayée... Ma mère se massait les tempes, au bord de la crise, et mon père leva un regard dur dans ma direction puis me dit sur un ton froid.

-Monte immédiatement dans ta chambre.

Je fis ce qu'il m'ordonna sans protester et montais les escaliers quatre à quatre pour éviter qu'ils ne commencent à me gueuler dessus. Quand je fus arrivée à l'ancien emplacement du grenier, j'ouvris la porte qui avait été doublée et la referma aussitôt derrière moi.

Moi, Cynthia, uniquement âgée de sept ans, avait une particularité spéciale pour un humain. J'étais capable d'interagir avec les ondes des appareils électroniques. Ça faisait depuis un an complet que cela avait commencé et que mes parents, qui en avaient assez, m'avaient installée dans le grenier, la pièce la plus éloignée de tout appareil électronique se trouvant dans la maison. Ils avaient même pensé à doubler la largeur des murs, de la porte et de la seule fenêtre de la pièce.

Je restais debout pendant quelques minutes en fixant une énième fois l'intérieur de ma chambre. Je baissais la tête et posais mes affaires en repensant à la journée. Personne ne m'approchait à l'école, me trouvant soit bizarre, sois parce que leur appareil comme un MP3 ou leur téléphone portable se mettaient à planter ou à faire n'importe quoi.

Au début, je n'arrivais pas à le supporter, mais plus le temps passait et que mes anciennes amies me quittaient, plus je sentais que j'allais faire une merveilleuse rencontre, et je l'attendais avec impatience.

Mais quatre années passèrent sans aucune rencontre à l'horizon. J'avais emprunté une vieille radio à mes parents que j'utilisais chaque jour dans ma chambre pour contrôler mon pouvoir. J'y arrivais un peu, mais il était toujours en activité, j'en étais sure, car mon œil droit est, depuis le jour où ce pouvoir c'est déclenché, coloré d'une partie bleu clair et d'une autre partie bleue foncé d'où une ligne verte se détachait sur chacune de ces parties.

En contrôlant mon pouvoir, juste un peu, je voyais mon œil redevenir normal, d'une couleur bleu-gris presque commune. Mais ce changement n'était jamais très long et il redevenait de cette couleur si bizarre. Peut-être n'étais-je pas encore assez forte pour le maintenir en entier...

Aujourd'hui, ma mère veut, pour la première fois, que l'on soit ensemble pour faire les courses. J'étais si heureuse ! Mais je ne savais pas que j'allais enfin faire cette rencontre, sans vraiment m'en apercevoir...

* * *

 **Manon ou Bibi :**

Je suis ce que les humains appellent, un monstre, une erreur de la nature... Ils ont trouvé cela très drôle de montrer cette différence rien quant prononçant ce surnom, d'un air hautain. Depuis mes six ans, ma vie avait radicalement changé. J'ai la capacité de lire dans le cerveau d'un humain. Ce « pouvoir », « don », enfin ce que vous voulez, m'a enlevée tout l'amour de mes parents et changé la sympathie des amis en dégout.

Je me retrouvais alors, assise par terre dans ma chambre, ma tête cataloguant la vie des autres. J'avais une migraine monstre, quel ironie, et je voulais me frappé la tête contre le mur. Cela ne s'arrêtait pas et des mots, des images défilèrent devant mes yeux. Je ne me sentais plus chez moi, dans la maison familiale. Ma mère et mon père ne s'occupaient plus de moi, ils ne regardaient pas leurs fille de sept ans grandir et mûrir trop vite.

Deux ans passèrent d'une lenteur effrayante et ma mère appelaient un hôpital psychiatrique, en pensant que je ne les voyais pas. Quand elle raccrocha, je m'enfuiais dans ma chambre, et je pleurais des larmes amères dans mon oreiller. Mes parents sont venus et m'ont emmenée, de force, dans un endroit blanc, sentant les médicaments. L'enfer commença.

Mes parents partirent, me laissant seule dans une pièce remplie uniquement d'une table, de deux chaises et d'une caméra. Un homme en blouse blanche, s'assit sur un des sièges en plastique. Il portait des petites lunettes en acier lui donnant un regard de fouine. Je ne l'aimais pas, voilà ma première impression.

Il commença à poser des tas et des tas de questions auxquelles je répondais vaguement. J'essayais de faire le tri dans ma tête, sa vie remplissait chaque parcelle de mon cerveau. Il était marié et n'avait qu'un fils, qui a mal tourné. Quand il était jeune, il adorait boire et se droguer avec ses amis mais restait le plus intelligent de cette bande. Malheureusement, un accident lui coutait la vie de sa bien-aimée et il ne s'en est jamais remis de cette mort. J'étais presque triste pour lui. D'un coup, il plaqua ses mains sur sa table, le néon grésillait, il me postillonnait dessus.

-On fera des expériences sur toi, plus précisément sur ton cerveau ! Tu ne verras plus le soleil pendant un bon bout de temps.

Rectification, de un l'enfer serait beaucoup mieux et de deux je ne serais jamais compatissante envers lui.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent, on m'avait enfilé une chemise beaucoup trop grande, aux manches longues. J'étais assis, par terre dans un coin, la tête regardant par la petite fenêtre. Deux jours dans cette salle, blanche, uniquement meublée d'un lit aux draps incolores et d'un bureau. La seule ouverture vers la liberté donnait sur les cerisiers en fleurs, dans le jardin. Deux jours à me morfondre et a jeter des regards noirs aux personnels trop gentils.

La porte métallique, blanche, s'ouvrit sur le regard de fouine. Il me fit lever et attacha mes manches derrière moi. Il m'emmena dans une salle, remplie de machines grises clair. Des infirmiers vinrent vers moi et m'attachèrent, encore, solidement au lit avec des lanières de cuir. Ils me placèrent des électrodes sur le front et je leurs crachais dessus. Regard de Fouine me dévisageait avec mépris, alors avec un sourire sadique je lui balançais.

-Je sais pour votre femme... Dommage que les meilleurs partent en premiers...

Sa bouche se tordit et une lueur de peur et de regret brillait dans son regard. Il activa lui-même le levier et la décharge électrique se rependit dans tout mon corps. Mes yeux se révulsèrent et ma bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri de douleur muet. Cela à duré quelques minutes, mais chaque jour je rentrais dans cette salle. Ce n'était pas pour me « guérir » mais pour me rendre folle.

Deux ans plus tard, un médecin, habillé en civil, me demanda de sortir avec lui pour que je prenne l'air. Un pressentiment me tordit les entrailles. Je déglutis, ayant peur de dehors et je m'habillais de vêtements avec de drôles de couleurs. Un T-shirt couleurs ciel, appelé bleu, un jean ténèbres, noir et des chaussures terre, marrons. En deux ans, j'avais presque oublié la totalité des couleurs, ma fenêtre n'existait plus. Quand je mis un pied en dehors de l'établissement, je respirais une bouffée d'air neuf et non saturé de médicaments. J'étais émerveillée par le paysage mais non par les... gens. Ils me regardèrent bizarrement en emmenant leurs enfants loin de moi et parlaient dans mon dos. Je baissais la tête et marchais, regardant le bitume gris. Le pressentiment de rencontrer une personne particulière me faisait émettre des signaux d'alerte dans ma tête. Les rues étaient bombées et cela me faisait peur, je n'en avais pas vu autant depuis longtemps. Le médecin devait me prendre par la manche, un air de dégoût sur son visage, pour que je le suive.

Vivre dans une cage blanche est pire que l'enfer alors en sortir et ne connaissant pas le monde extérieur, il faut en avoir du courage. Et ça, je n'en ai pas, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur elle.

Elle ! La fille aux ondes.

* * *

 **Chouppa : Et voilà pour la première partie, ce ne sera pas des chapitre pour cette fiction car... ben... on ne peut pas vraiment couper avec des chapitres, voilà tout! J'espère que cela vous** **à** **plus Bisous!**

 **Bibi** : **Donc... Ce n'est pas très joyeux mais c'est le début, on pose les bases. Effectivement il** **n'** **y** **aura pas de chapitre, mais bon, c'est pas grave.** **J'espère** **que vous avez bien** **aimé** **et bisous** **!**


	3. Partie 2

Partie 2

 _Cynthia ou Chouppa:_

Je regardais ma mère du coin de l'œil et soupirais discrètement. Elle avait mis entre nous deux une distance limite à ne pas dépasser. Dans un sens, ça m'attristait un peu, je suis encore une enfant, j'ai besoin de l'amour parental qui m'a été retiré pour grandir. On ne m'en offrait plus depuis bien cinq longues années. C'est limites si on s'occupait encore de moi ou s'ils prenaient de mes nouvelles. On a beau habiter dans la même maison, j'ai l'immense impression d'être à l'autre bout de la planète.

Je tournais la tête pour regarder autour de moi. Les gens ne faisait pas attention à moi dans cette marrée humaines, sauf quelques uns qui fixaient mon œil droit changer de couleur. Et quand je m'en apercevais, je détournais le regard pour éviter qu'ils ne continuent leur observation.

La rue était bombée et je comparais donc avec amusement notre espèce à des moutons. Je souriais à cette comparaison et observais ma mère pour vérifier qu'elle ne m'avait pas vue et qu'elle ne se posait pas de question.

Soudainement, un sentiment étrange m'envahit et j'eus l'immense envie de regarder à ma gauche. J'y croisais le regard noisette d'une fillette de mon âge. Une sorte d'électrochocs passa entre nos deux regards et si je le pouvais, je serais restée sur place, sans bouger. Mais avec ma mère, si je me perdais, ce serais de ma faute et pas de la sienne. Donc je me forçais à avancer et passais à côté de cette fille sans pour autant ne pas remarquer son œil gauche. De l'extérieur, du globe oculaire, il avait une couleur noisette qui se dégradait vers la pupille en rose jusqu'au orange, ressemblant à un coucher de soleil. J'avais l'impression que cette fille n'était pas si différente à ce que j'étais, et ça me rassurait un peu.

Je rentrais chez moi avec ma mère et je montais à ma chambre, beaucoup plus légère que toutes ces années auparavant.

* * *

 **Manon ou Bibi:**

Je la regardais, elle ! Je vis ses poils se hérisser et elle me chercha du regard. Ses yeux naturellement bleu-gris me dévisageaient. Un œil commença à se changer, un trait noir coupa le globe oculaire en deux. La partie d'au dessus se colora de bleu foncé et celle d'en bas en cyan. Deux traits courbés verts clairs, presque fluorescents, tournaient autour de sa pupille.

J'avais, sans faire exprès, toute sa vie dans ma tête. Sois par flash ou par « écrit », je cataloguais tout ça rapidement. À certain moment, je ressentis sa tristesse, sa colère, sa haine, son désespoir... On avait presque le même passé. Je voyais les parents aimants quand elle n'avait pas encore développé son pouvoir, la regarder ensuite avec une expression dégoûtée sur le visage. J'aperçus sa chambre loin de tout, de sa famille, de ses amis, de son bonheur. J'avais envie de la serré dans mes bras et de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule. Mais, je ne savais comment le faire, je ne connaissais plus ce geste et elle aussi. Pour moi, c'était trop familier, trop « normal ».

Elle passa à coté de moi et se fit finalement avaler par la foule. Je soupirais et murmurais.

-Cynthia... Tu es **mon** amie, à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Un mini espoir brillait dans l'obscurité et un barreau de la cage se fissura.

Un mince sourire étira mes lèvres, rapidement disparu sous l'œil noir du médecin.

Cynthia, un mot doux, mon espoir de sortir de cette cage, mon courage pour tenir encore à la vie. Ma première **vraie** amie.

* * *

 _Chouppa:_ Et voilà la deuxième partie! Nous sommes toujours dans le passé des deux personnages (nous) comme vous auriez pu le remarquer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, après les deux prochaines parties, ce sera le "présent" des personnages, et l'histoire pourra "enfin" réellement commencer! ;3 Bisouille!

 **Bibi:** **J'avoue que la partie 2 est petite, mais on pose les bases (oui je l'ai déjà dit dans la partie 1) Bref, j'espère que vous aimez bien et... et c'est tout. Bisous et à bientôt !**


	4. Partie 3

Partie 3

 _Cynthia ou Chouppa:_

Cela faisait trois ans que j'ai vue cette fille dans la rue avec, il semblerait, un médecin. Je me posais beaucoup de questions.

* _Avait-elle des problèmes de santé ?_ *

* _Était-elle faible de nature ?_ *

* _Où étaient ses parents ?_ *

Depuis ce jour, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser au moins une question sur elle, si elle allait bien...

Pendant ces trois années, j'ai réussi à améliorer l'utilisation de mon pouvoir. Maintenant, quand je passais à côté d'appareils électroniques, rien ne se produisait. J'arrivais à tout contenir, mais je me demandais si je pouvais contrôler tous ces appareils.

Pour l'instant, mes espoirs se réduisaient à néant car à chaque fois que je testais, en plus de maintenir mon pouvoir, de le contrôler, absolument tous les appareils plantaient. On me disait, quand j'étais petite et encore aimée, que quand je voulais faire quelque chose, il fallait que je persévère, mais j'en avais presque plus la force.

Ce matin, je partais pour l'école. Mon lien avec mes parents ne c'était plus amélioré malgré que je ne faisais plus dégénérer les appareils électroniques et je n'y faisais plus attention depuis longtemps...

Je fermais la porte derrière moi et cheminais pendant une trentaine de minutes sur la route, déserte, de mon école. Les lampadaires restaient allumés et l'air frais me calmait, je savourais cet instant de tranquillité.

Je commençais par un cours de mathématiques...

Super, encore une heure d'ennuis.

Comme je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis, en fait, pas du tout, quand je rentrais dans la classe, je me dirigeais vers le fond de la salle, tête baissée, et m'asseyais à ma place vers la fenêtre. Les regards perçants des autres élèves me mettaient mal à l'aise.

Je posai ma tête sur ma main et regardais dehors, en ne faisant plus attention au professeur quand il rentrait à son tour dans la classe pour commencer son cours ennuyant.

Je m'apprêtais à bailler quand un surveillant rentra soudainement dans la salle, me faisant sursauter et tourner la tête vers l'origine du tapage naissant de la classe. J'écarquillais les yeux en fixant la jeune fille qui était rentrée après celui-ci. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec ses cheveux bruns foncé, lui descendant vers le milieu du dos. Ses yeux noisettes arboraient des cernes naissantes et elle était plus grande que moi de dix centimètres tout au plus. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer ses yeux comme pour y trouver la réponse.

Le surveillant la présenta, Manon, elle était dans notre classe à partir de maintenant et il fallait être indulgents avec elle. Sois disant, je cite, elle était de santé fragile.

* _Foutaise !_ * pensais-je avec un air blasé.

C'est ce moment là qu'elle tourna la tête vers moi et me scruta à son tour en écarquillant les yeux. Il semblerait bien que je la connaissais vraiment.

Un flash m'apparut et je revis cette fille avec son œil étrange. Sa ressemblance avec la fille qui se trouvait maintenant dans la classe, me sauta littéralement aux yeux.

Et, sans m'en rendre compte, je faisais un petit sourire qu'elle capta immédiatement.

* * *

 **Manon ou Bibi:**

« Tu iras dans ce collège ! »

Cette phrase tournait dans ma tête, se mélangeait, s'étirait, se disloquait...

Depuis mes neuf ans, j'étais restée cloitrer entre des murs blancs. Je me trouvais en ce moment là dans « ma chambre ». Un mur blanc avait été repeint en rouge vermeil, mon lit double à la couette sang se trouvait contre cette parois écarlate mais ma fenêtre n'amenait plus de lumière, comblée par du ciment. Un miroir recouvrait un quart du mur, et je me regardais dedans. J'avais opté pour un pantalon noir et un T-shirt style armé.

Je chaussais des rangers noirs et mes cheveux bruns, certes coiffés, mais restaient indomptable.

La porte blindée s'ouvrit lentement, emmenant l'odeur entêtante des médicaments. Le médecin, en civil, au regard malveillant me fit signe de le suivre. Je pris donc mon sac, que j'avais soigneusement rangé et regardé une bonne dizaine de fois.

Avant de partir je me regardais une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. J'avais le teint blanc et un commencement de cernes assombrissait mon regard noisette.

Dehors, l'air « pur » remplissait mes poumons, c'était une belle journée. Le ciel bleu ne présentait aucun nuage blanc, l'herbe verte avait chassé la rosée, les oiseaux chantaient, bref une journée type pour mettre de bonne humeur... pour les humains normaux.

Une voiture noire attendait sagement sur le parking. Je montais dedans et le moteur s'activa.

Le collège était très grand, sa face jaune/orange reflétait la lumière. Un surveillant nous attendait à l'entrée de la grille, blanche. Il me serra la main et « Regard Malveillant » s'en alla, après un énième regard de dégout envers moi.

Le surveillant me conduisit dans les couloirs colorés en me parlant du fonctionnement de l'établissement. Arrivée devant une salle, je déglutis et je serrais la bretelle de mon sac noir. Il ouvrit la porte, me laissant voir une classe d'élèves normaux. Rectification, il y a la fille. Mon amie ! Je sondais, discrètement, son regard inquiet.

Le surveillant me présentait, m'arrachant de ma contemplation.

-Voici une nouvelle élève. Soyez indulgents et faites attention, elle a une santé fragile.

« _Foutaise !_ »

Se mot prononcé mentalement provenait de mon amie. J'activais mon pouvoir pendant une fraction de seconde pour qu'elle seule puisse le voir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle baissa la tête en essayant de cacher son sourire.

Le prof me donna l'autorisation de m'asseoir. Je pris la table du fond et la colla à celle de Cynthia, ensuite je poussais celle des gêneuses juste à coté pour créer un passage. Elles me fusillaient du regard et essayaient d'être méchante avec leurs trois kilos de maquillages. Je leurs répondis avec les yeux noirs et une aura meurtrière. J'adore voir les personnes normales baisser leurs yeux face à moi.

Bien... Mon amie, faisons connaissance !

* * *

 _Chouppa:_ Ouii! Encore une autre partie de l'histoire postée! Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de chose à dire pour celle-ci à part... à part... non, en fait je n'ai vraiment rien à rajouter! Enjoy! ;3

 **Bibi: Je trouve que ma dernière phrase fais un tantinet psychopathe mais bon, passons... A peine rentré dans la classe et je dégage deux pimbêches ^^ . Je vous dit à la prochaine et bisouilles** **!**


	5. Partie 4

Partie 4

* * *

 _Cynthia ou Chouppa:_

Elle m'avait très surprise quand elle avait pris la table solitaire qui trainait tout au fond de la salle, pour ensuite la placer à côté de la mienne. Je cachais un sourire quand elle poussa la table des pimbêches. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et posa sa tête sur sa main, ne prenant pas la peine de sortir ses affaires. Je re portais ensuite mon attention sur ce qu'il se passait dehors, sans remarquer que Manon, ma voisine désormais, me fixait du regard.

Je laissais mon regard se balader sur les arbres, les nuages et sur la cour de l'école. Puis, vers le portail automatique de l'entrée. Je vis une personne faire le ménage à l'extérieur. Je levais un coin de ma bouche, en sourire, et me concentrais sur mon pouvoir pour en libérer un petit peu. Le résultat n'était pas ce que j'attendais, mais ça me fis beaucoup rire. Le portail se mettait à s'ouvrir et à se refermer tout seul derrière l'homme, qui n'avait pas encore comprit que le bruit sourd venait de la grille en fer. J'entendais dans la salle de la classe les grincements du portail grâce à la fenêtre ouvert, permettant au vent froid de tempérer la pièce.

Au bout d'un moment, l'homme se retourna et commença à crier en direction de l'origine du bruit. Mon sourire s'élargissait quand je le vis s'approcher du bouton permettant au portail de s'ouvrir ou pas. Il avait beau appuyer dessus, la grille ne l'écoutait pas et il paniqua. Manon, qui me regardait toujours, souriait aussi, comme si elle voyait ce qu'il se passait. Les élèves de la classe, attiré par le bruit, furent rassemblé vers les fenêtres et observaient les yeux ronds ce qui se passait en bas.

Ce fut une fois que tout le monde se soit levée que je muselais à nouveau mon pouvoir et que le portail arrêta de bouger. Mon œil droit qui était coloré redevenu normal et tout le monde retournait à leur place sous les plaintes du professeur.

La journée se termina rapidement et la cloche du collège sonna et tous les élèves se dépêchaient de sortir. Mon bus arrivait dans une bonne trentaine de minute, alors je prenais tout mon temps pour ranger mes affaires. Une fois fais, je tournais mon regard vers ma voisine de classe, qui c'était levée et mettait son sac sur son dos. Puis, je sortis de la classe pour me diriger vers mon arrêt de bus. J'attendais patiemment mon bus, le regard dans le vide, en repensant à la vie que j'avais eu depuis que mon pouvoir s'était manifesté. La relation avec mes parents n'avançait plus du tout. J'avais l'impression que petit à petit, le reste de ce lien se craquelait au fur et à mesure que je grandissais. Puis, je me demandais ensuite, si une autre personne différente de moi mais ayant la même sorte de pouvoir, aurait-elle eu la même vie que moi ?

Le bus arriva et me retira de mes profondes pensées. Je montais et m'asseyais à une place près d'une fenêtre. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans mes rêvasseries à nouveau quand je vis, grâce à la vitre, Manon s'assoir derrière moi, le visage totalement neutre.

* _Je me demande où elle habite..._ *

Mais en remarquant mes pensées, je secouais la tête et replongeais mon regard dans le paysage. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, le bus s'arrêta devant un hôpital entouré d'appartements et ma voisine de classe descendit à cet arrêt. Je fronçais les sourcils en la voyant ce dirigé vers l'hôpital sans porter un seul regard vers les appartements. Je décidais de garder cela dans ma tête puis descendis à mon arrêt.

Je rentrais chez moi et montais dans ma chambre directement, sans porter attention à mes parents qui, de toute façon, ne s'occupaient plus de moi. Je passais donc la fin de ma journée dans ma chambre et juste avant de dormir, je pensais en grognent.

 _*Merde, demain j'ai sport...*_

Le lendemain, on commençait avec chimie puis, ensuite, une heure de sport, matière que je déteste. Je m'étais assise à ma place habituelle, rejointe par ma nouvelle voisine, Manon, qui chassa une pimbêche.

Je ne lui portais aucun regard, trop concentrée sur le balancement des branches au gré du vent.

Le cours débuta et je n'écoutais toujours pas le professeur qui nous expliquait tout sur les atomes. Je suivais la volée d'une feuille qui s'était détachée d'une branche, quant une voix féminine retentit dans ma tête et me fis sursauter en regardant un peu partout. La voix retentit une nouvelle fois dans ma tête et par rapport à la première fois, je compris ce qu'elle me disait.

- _Bonjour_ !

Je scrutais le regard de chaque élève dans ma classe puis me tournant vers ma voisine et je la découvris en train de me fixer en souriant. Son œil gauche était cacher par sa main et elle souriait. Je la scrutai du regard et vis qu'elle n'avait pas sortit ses affaires.

- _Tu t'ennuie aussi_ ?

Un frisson me parcourut mon dos alors que je la regardais avec des yeux ronds, pendant qu'elle penchait la tête comme pour attendre une réponse. Elle a du être surprise de me voir me retourner et ne plus la regarder pendant toute la durée du cours.

J'avais peur d'elle et à la fois, je n'étais pas effrayée car cette fille n'était pas si différente de moi.

* _Elle a des pouvoirs aussi..._ *

La sonnerie retentit dans l'établissement et toute la classe se dirigea vers le gymnase à pas de course. Manon n'était déjà plus là.

Nous nous étions changées, les filles, dans les vestiaires correspondent. Le cours commençait et nous devions faire des matchs de basket. Les garçons contre les garçons et les filles contre les filles. J'étais prise, à contrecœur, dans une équipe où les filles me regardaient avec dégout, alors je ne m'approchais pas.

Elles ne me passèrent pas une seule fois la balle. Pendant le dernier match, les filles de mon équipe lâchèrent la balle qui se dirigea vers moi. Je la pris en main, mais l'une d'elle vint vers moi et me la prit des mains violemment et me poussa fortement, hors de son chemin, en me disant avec un ton haineux.

-Pousses-toi de mon chemin, connasse.

Aïe ! Ça fait un peu mal quant on dit cela, alors que je n'ai rien fait. Je la regardais avec un air neutre sur le visage, malgré la douleur que je ressentais à mon fessier. Je vis le regard, plus que noir, de Manon et son poings se serré à en faire blanchir ses phalanges.

* * *

 **Manon ou Bibi :**

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et je lisais dans ça tête. Elle n'aimait pas le cours, le trouvant ennuyant. Les pimbêches parlaient de moi dans mon dos et je fis un beau quart de tour pour fusiller du regard ces deux-la. Un bruit attira mon attention vers ma voisine. Je voyais qu'elle utilisait son pouvoir pour faire bouger le portail. Le gardien appuyait sur le bouton rouge mais rien n'y fait, la barrière en fer ne répondait pas et il paniquait. Je lisais que la connexion entre cerveau et le muscle de la vessie commençait à lâcher. Je le rompis et il devient blême. Cette action était totalement puérile mais j'aimais faire des mauvais tours avec les humains normaux. Cynthia stoppa son pouvoir et le gardien s'enfuit. Les élèves qui regardaient cette scène par la fenêtre se remirent à leurs places. Le prof parlait encore et encore de choses inintéressantes. Je m'amusais alors avec mes stylos. L'heure se termina rapidement suivit d'une nouvelle. Deux heures avec ce prof m'épuisais et quand la cloche sonnait, je regardais les petits moutons ranger hâtivement leurs affaires et partirent en courant. Cynthia daigna enfin à bouger et je me levai. Mon bus ne passait pas encore mais j'avais horreur d'arrivé en retard. Elle me regarda et je pris mon sac puis je me fondis dans la masse. Je poussais, accidentellement, un garçon baraqué qui se retourna.

-Tu fous quoi ? Excuses-toi ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de le regarder, je lui envoyais une petite décharge électrique qui le paralysa environ quelques secondes, qui m'as permit de détaler. Arrivé près du bus, le chauffeur ouvrit la porte, je rentrai à la suite de Cynthia et m'installai derrière elle. Je fis un micro-sourire face à ça pensée et me plongeais, moi-aussi, dans la contemplation du paysage. Je pouvais voir le soleil se couché, créant un dégradé de couleurs chaudes. Je ne vis pas les dix minutes passé et je repris réalité quand les maisons laissèrent places à des immeubles tagués et à l'immense hôpital. J'appuyais sur le bouton d'arrêt et me préparais à partir. Je sentis le regard de Cynthia pendant que mes pieds me conduisaient vers ma « maison ».

Demain matin, j'avais Chimie et je fis partir la fille chieuse, qui voulait embêter Cynthia, d'un regard noir. Je ne l'aimais pas, elle avait les cheveux teints en blond platine où la racine de ses cheveux laissé voir sa couleur naturel, châtains clair. Elle se maquillait outrageusement, son fond de teint était trop foncé et je pouvais voir la démarcation entre sa vraie peau et sa poudre. Je m'assis à côté de Cynthia, qui se trouvait vers la fenêtre. Je ne pris pas la peine de sortir mes affaires et regardais mon amie. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, je me projetais dans le cerveau de Cynthia.

- _Bonjour_!

Elle fit un bond et chercha du regard la provenance de cette voix, elle tomba sur moi. J'avais caché mon œil gauche et je souriais.

- _Tu t'ennuie aussi_ ?

Je penchais la tête en étouffant un rire face à sa tête de poisson. Elle détourna sa tête et jouait nerveusement avec son écharpe, tout en regardant les arbres.

La sonnerie retentit et je partis vers les vestiaires en courant. Je me déshabillais rapidement et enfila rapidement un T-shirt noir et un jogging. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles voyaient mes marques. Ces traces faites par des ventouses et qui envoyaient des décharges électriques et du au scalpel. Quand les filles arrivèrent, je sortais déjà pour attendre sur le banc. On faisait basket et le prof nous répartissait en groupe. Arrivé sur le terrain, je me mis à l'idée de m'amuser. Le ballon vola vers moi et je le rattrapai. Je courus tout en dribblant, évitant mes ennemis et en faisant des feintes. Arrivé près du panier adverse, je fis croire de la jetée dedans mais d'un coup, je réalisai un 180° et la balança de toute mes forces. La balle accompli une jolie courbe et atterrit dans le panier, de mon équipe, sans toucher les bords. Les garçons et les filles, ainsi que la prof, regardaient le ballon médusé. Une des filles de mon équipe me cria dessus et le match repris. Ainsi de suite je lançais la balle d'un panier à l'autre. Les matchs s'enchainaient rapidement et au dernier je vis qu'une pimbêche poussa violemment Cynthia. Elle tomba par terre et cacha sa douleur. Je serrai mes poings et je fusillais la fille. Elle a fait mal à mon amie et ça je ne l'acceptais pas. Quand tout fut fini, Cynthia s'assit doucement sur le banc et les filles de son équipe lui criaient dessus. Ensuite un groupe de garçons commençaient à lui parler. Les mots comme « chouchoute de la prof » ou bien « pas normal » résonnèrent dans ma tête. Je m'avançais vers eux, en essayant de rester le plus calme possible. Je pris le col du « chef » puis je fauchais ses jambes. Il tomba par terre, sur le coccyx lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

-Dis donc, la muette veut nous dire quelque chose ! Ricana un des garçons.

-Arrêtez de l'embêter.

Je vis que Cynthia se levait et que les visages des garçons se décomposaient. Ensuite ils rirent et le chef se leva. Je ne vis pas son coup de poing et il atterrit en plein sur ma joue. Ma colère explosa et je pris, calmement, le banc en bois et je jetai un regard vers la prof, qui me tournait le dos. Je fauchai les jambes des garçons qui tombèrent tous au sol. Je lâchai le banc qui atterrit lourdement.

-Ne nous faites plus chier. D'accord ?

Ils hochèrent et partirent en grimaçant. Les autres m'observaient bizarrement.

* _Mon amie... Où est-elle ?_ *

* * *

 _Cynthia ou Chouppa:_

Je m'étais assise sur le banc après que mon équipe soit venue me gueuler dessus. Je soupirais et un groupe des garçons s'approcha de moi, leur match terminé. Leur chef me regarda méchamment.

-Regardez les mecs ! La chouchoute de la prof s'assoit encore sur le banc.

Ils se rapprochèrent de moi et me disait d'un air méchant.

\- Tu n'es tellement pas normal que tu t'autorise cela toute seule.

J'allais lui répliquer quelque chose qui aurait fait mal quand je vis Manon arriver vers nous et pousser ses acolytes pour arriver à sa hauteur. Elle le prit par le col et faucha ses pieds pour qu'il tombe en plein sur le coccyx.

*Aïe ! Bien visé !*

J'esquissais un petit sourire mais le retirais immédiatement.

-Dit donc, la muette veut nous dire quelque chose ! Dit un garçon ironiquement.

-Arrêtez de l'embêter !

Je me levais un peu surprise de la voir parler. Elle remarqua mon mouvement et prit le banc sur lequel j'étais assise, il y a peu. Elle regarda la prof qui n'en avait rien à faire et fit un sourire sadique aux garçons avant de les faucher au niveau des genoux avec son « arme ». Ils tombèrent tous au sol, à genoux, pendant qu'elle reposait tranquillement le banc.

-Ne nous faites plus chier. D'accord ? Siffla-t-elle.

Je les regardais hocher la tête et partir rapidement vers les autres. Je tournais ma tête vers Manon et elle me sourit.

-Mon amie...

Quand j'entendis cela, je baissais la tête, un peu gênée.

On était dans la cour, Manon et moi, pendant la récréation, sous un cerisier. On n'avait pas vraiment parlé pendant les cours qui avaient suivis celui de sport. J'étais assise contre le tronc de l'arbre en réfléchissant. Devrais-je lui dire ce qu'il m'était arrivé ?

-J'ai le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées des gens, de savoir leurs passés et de contrôler leurs corps. C'est plutôt à moi de te conter ce qu'il m'est arrivée...

Je tournais la tête vers la fille, qui deviendrait mon amie, et acquiesçais. Elle regarda dans le vide, et pendant qu'elle me parlait, par télépathie, je voyais son œil briller d'un éclat couché de soleil.

-Depuis mes six ans, ma vie a radicalement changé. J'ai développé mon don et je « lisais » à l'intérieur des gens. Leurs secrets les plus enfouis, leurs complexes... tout, je savais tout. Jusqu'à mes neuf ans, j'habitais avec mes parents mais... ma mère a téléphoné à un hôpital psychiatrique. Elle m'a laissé et elle a déménagé sur une île avec mon père, loin de moi...

Elle voyait mon visage se fermé et une expression de colère passa dans mes yeux. Elle continua.

-Ils m'ont laissé dans un enfer blanc. Les médecins me plaçaient des électrodes sur mon corps pour, je pense, me faire souffrir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça... J'ai arrêté l'école jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas de santé fragile et je hais les personnes normales.

 _-Quel bande d'enfoirés !_ Cria Cynthia mentalement.

-Beau résumé...

Je gardais le silence après son récit. Je réfléchissais puis avec un sourire, je me tournais vers elle et lui disais à voix haute.

-Je sais ! Tu n'es pas du tout sociable avec les autres alors, à partir de maintenant, je vais t'enseigner à te mêler au autre.

Manon fixa son regard noisette sur moi, les sourcils légèrement froncés, ne semblant pas d'accord avec ce que je disais.

-En contrepartie, je t'aiderais à mieux maîtriser ton pouvoir, répondit-elle après quelques minutes, avec une voix audible.

J'écarquillais lentement les yeux puis petit à petit, la surprise qui s'était emparée de moi, se changea en joie. Je lui souriais, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années. Un sourire franc.

* * *

Chouppa: Et voilà! C'est l'avant dernière partie où les deux protagonistes sont dans le passé de leur vie. Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que Manon/Bibi peut vraiment faire flipper si on l'embête, mais au fond, elle est très... attachante? ^^

 **Bibi : Mais oui je suis attachante ! *sourire psychopathe* Avez-vous aimé ? La suite bientôt ne vous en faites pas. Bisou**


	6. Partie 5

Partie 5

* * *

Depuis ce jour, ces deux jeunes filles ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle. Elles restaient toujours ensemble, faisaient des bêtises ensemble, s'aidaient l'une et l'autre et s'entrainaient chaque jour.

Cynthia apprenait à Manon comment mieux se mêler aux gens normaux pour éviter que ceux-ci ne remarque trop facilement leur différence. Pendant que Manon entrainait son amie, à la fois pour bien museler son pouvoir et à parvenir enfin à le contrôler. La jeune fille pouvait désormais contrôler n'importe quel appareil électrique, leurs faisant faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle pouvait, maintenant, fouiller « Internet » à distance et utiliser les comptes des personnes pour faire n'importe quoi : tweeter, facebooker, et mettre des vidéos sur YouTube, mais n'aimant pas cela, elle évitait au mieux de s'incruster dans la vie des autres.

Depuis le temps, elles s'étaient même trouvé des surnoms qu'elles seules connaissaient, en rapport avec leurs dons. Cynthia était surnommé ; La fille aux ondes, alors que Manon ; La fille aux souvenirs.

Beaucoup d'années étaient passées, quatre ans plus exactement. Elles ne s'étaient jamais séparés et faisaient tous ensembles, même les 400 coups. D'ailleurs, un jour :

Manon et Cynthia étaient assises à une table, ensemble, en cours de maths. Elles n'aimaient vraiment pas ce prof qui les ridiculisait tout le temps. A chaque fois qu'elles faisaient un geste, il faisait une remarque désobligeante. Déjà qu'elles ne portaient pas le prof d'histoire-géo et celui de musique dans leurs cœur, alors si le prof de maths se ramenait, c'était la goutte de trop qui faisait déborder le vase. Soudain Manon lâcha son stylo et le prof fit un magnifique demi-tour, comme s'il faisait cela tout le temps, et lui hurla dessus.

-Mademoiselle au fond de la classe, vous allez immédiatement arrêter de faire le cirque ! Vous deux, on dirait des élèves de 6ème !

Cynthia poussa un soupir d'exaspération et son amie Manon lui dit par télépathie avec un ton agacé.

- _Il y en a marre de ces profs. Ils sont toujours à l'affut de chacun de nos mouvements._

- _C'est vraiment soulant, je te l'accorde._

 _-Ça te dirait de nous venger,_ pensa Manon, avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Cynthia réfléchit pendant un instant et plaçait sa main sous sa tête pour la soutenir. Une craie blanche passa juste à coté de sa tête, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Puis celle-ci s'éclata en mille morceaux contre le sol. La fille aux ondes tourna la tête vers sa précieuse amie et dit à voix haute, mais suffisamment bas pour que sa voisine l'entende.

-Oui, vengeons-nous !

Son amie sourit encore, plus sadiquement. Une lueur mauvaise apparue dans ses yeux, puis dirigea son regard vers le professeur, qui avait repris son cours. Soudainement celui-ci lâcha sa craie et commença à danser, la macarena, les yeux exorbités de peur en gueulant.

-Je ne contrôle plus mon corps !

Tous les élèves se mirent à rire bruyamment ce qui alerta le directeur qui arriva dans la salle de classe, un air courroucé sur son visage. Quand il vit le professeur danser, son visage devient rouge cramoisi et Manon retira son emprise sur lui. Cynthia immortalisa ce moment, le professeur de maths qui avait toujours un costume fait sur-mesure et ses cheveux gras plaqué sur son crâne avec une raie sur le milieu, était complètement désemparé et bafouillait. Le proviseur tapait du pied et leva son sourcil, attendant une explication. L'ancienne victime de Manon tenta de résonner le directeur, mais celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre et lui annonça qu'il était définitivement viré.

Cynthia tourna son regard rieur vers sa partenaire se regardaient longtemps sans rien dire, alors que dans leurs pensées, un dialogue sans fin commençait. Elles étaient contentes.

Elles étaient encore assises l'une à côté de l'autre, tout au fond de la pièce. Elles fixaient d'un œil rieur le professeur qui avait un air dépité sur le visage.

- _Sa femme l'a quitté hier matin, il buvait de trop_ , apprenait Manon à Cynthia par la pensée.

- _J'ai la forte impression qu'il a désormais des vues sur Victoire_! Souriait son amie en lui désignant avec la tête, la blonde qui se faisait un peu observé par le professeur.

- _On les aide ?_ Demanda la fille aux souvenirs en esquissant un petit souvenir.

Cynthia secoua la tête et Manon prit possession du corps du professeur de musique. Elle le faisait approcher de la blonde, puis elle demanda à son amie.

- _Aide-moi, je lui fais dire quoi ?_

\- _J'ai l'impression que Victoire c'est maquillé aujourd'hui, fais lui dire un compliment dessus._

Manon s'exécuter et le professeur ouvrit la bouche puis sortit, en direction de la blonde.

-Vous vous êtes maquillé aujourd'hui ?

Elle avait fait en sorte que sa voix soit douce à l'entente. La blonde resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes puis répondit, hésitante.

-O... Oui...

-Et bien, vous êtes ravissante !

Plus aucuns élèves ne chuchotaient dans la salle, tous choqués par ce qu'il se passait. Manon et Cynthia essayaient de se retenir de rire en se cachant leur visage avec leurs mains.

Manon rapprocha le professeur de l'élève et continua de le faire dire énormément de compliments à la jeune fille, qui commençait à rougir. Un élève qui trouvait le comportement de l'enseignant déplacé, était sortit de la salle de classe pour aller chercher un adulte responsable. Quand celui-ci vit l'état du professeur, il l'emmena dans le bureau du directeur pendant que Manon annulait son emprise sur lui.

Le professeur d'Histoire-Géographie profitait, du fait qu'elles soient détestées, pour pouvoir les humilier d'une autre façon, à peine différente à celle de l'ex-professeur de Maths. Les deux jeunes détentrices de don se regardaient en hochant la tête, mettant en action leur plan. Ce professeur emmenait la plupart du temps, son propre ordinateur qu'il utilisait quand les élèves travaillent seuls.

Avec un sourire, Cynthia remarquait qu'il le sortait de son sac après nous avoir donné une synthèse sur plusieurs documents à faire. Il l'alluma et la fille aux ondes s'immisça son esprit dans l'appareil pour le contrôler. Elle aperçut d'ailleurs dans un dossier confidentiel, bloqué par un mot de passe, plusieurs photos de femmes dans des positions indécentes. Cynthia transmit ce qu'elle voyait à son amie et celle-ci, en cachant son sourire, lui répondit.

- _À l'attaque !_

En souriant, Cynthia choisit, sur un site web, un film et l'enregistra pour ensuite le mettre en route sur l'ordinateur. Le son était bas et le professeur commença à paniquer en remarquant, déjà que le film s'était mis en marche tout seul, puis parce que c'était... On va dire... un film X.

- _Du porno !? Regarde ça tête !_ Ricana Manon mentalement.

Il pianotait frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur puis en voyant que rien ne se produisait, il essaya de l'éteindre en restant appuyer sur le bouton de démarrage. Son visage se colorait de plus en plus quand il s'approcha de la prise de courant de son ordinateur et le débrancha. Rien ne se produisit, il restait toujours allumé et tous les élèves regardaient le professeur fixement. Celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il se redirigera vers son pc et voulu fermer l'écran, mais il fut stopper quand Cynthia changea la séquence du film et le mit, immédiatement, sur une phase un peu plus... action.

Il ne bougeait plus et regardait la scène, comme hypnotiser, se dérouler devant ses yeux, remplit d'une lueur très, mais très troublante. Cynthia monta le son du film à fond et cette fois, toute la classe pu entendre les ébats des deux personnages qui faisaient ça sans gêne.

Manon profita que le professeur soit obnubilé par le film, pour s'immiscer dans sa tête. Elle farfouilla un peu son cerveau et trouva la zone des hormones. Elle en augmenta suffisamment pour que le professeur revienne à lui et rouge comme une écrevisse, sortit de la salle de classe à pas rapide, en cachant quelque. L'ordinateur s'éteignit comme par magie en manque d'énergie. Cynthia était allongée sur la table, riant silencieusement à la scène.

Le proviseur rentra quelques minutes après dans la salle de classe, accompagné de la CPE. Il allait justement commencer à demander où était le professeur, mais s'arrêta quand la porte de la classe se rouvrit sur notre enseignant, les joues un peu rouge.

-Mais où étiez-vous donc !? Lui demanda le directeur en rogne.

-Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Questionna l'enseignant toujours contrôlé par Manon.

Le directeur gardait le silence pour lui signifier que oui, il devait s'expliquer.

-Bon, je suis allé aux toilettes, j'ai déboutonné mon pantalon et j'ai commencé avec ma main... Commença-t-il.

Heureusement il fut interrompu par le directeur qui commençait à devenir extrêmement rouge. Il gueula bizarrement.

-Pikaaa !

Cynthia leva ses yeux humides de la table et regarda son amie, qui abordait un grand sourire sadique. Il semblerait que Manon se soit inspirée du monde des _Pokémons_ pour le dialogue des adultes devant eux.

La CPE commençait à couiner, en faisant des cris d'Absol apeuré et le professeur tentait de parler et de s'expliquer avec le directeur en criant, faisant des cris de Bulbizarre incompréhensible.

Manon s'amusait énormément et son amie était étalée sur la table en riant, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La fille aux souvenirs eut l'idée de prendre contrôle d'une élève. Celle-ci se leva et avant que le directeur recommença à imiter la bruit de la mascotte de _Pokémon_ , elle gueula avec un ton sérieux.

-Pikachu, attaque tonnerre !

Puis le directeur se mit à crier, en regardant un autre élève.

-Piiikaaa... Chuuu !

En laissant échappé un éclat de rire, Manon commanda l'élève en question et le fit tombé avec des sursauts comme si il avait vraiment reçus cette déchargent électrique.

Tous les élèves de la classe commençaient à paniquer, car cela allait trop loin, ils sortirent tous de la classe en murmurant, leurs yeux laissant paraitre leurs peur.

Les deux amies au don se fondèrent dans la masse en étouffant vainement leurs éclats de rire, que certains élèves entendaient comme des pleurs.

C'était les seules fois où elles étaient allées jusqu'à faire en sorte que des professeurs soient virés. Les seules choses qu'elles faisaient maintenant, c'est faire danser discrètement certaines personnes et s'amuser à mettre des appareils électroniques en route ou éteindre les lumières.

Pendant ces quatre ans, elles ont découverts, par hasards sur internet, deux émissions qui critiquaient des vidéos de la toile. Elles ont commencé à regarder, elles ont adorés, elles ont continué, et elles en sont devenues complètement accros. Plus _What The Cut_ pour la fille aux souvenirs. Et plus _Salut les Geeks_ pour la fille aux ondes.

Elles sont désormais au lycée, à dix-huit ans, toujours ensemble, assise l'une à côté de l'autre et c'est ici que nous les retrouvons. Le destin, se met désormais... en marche !

* * *

Chouppa: Alors franchement, il y a des parties que l'on a _adorées_ écrire. Je les trouve vraiment très drôle. Je sais bien qu'il y a des gens à qui ces actions ne vont pas plaire, mais pour une fois que ces deux filles peuvent s'amuser après tout ce qu'elles ont pu endurer, et ce ne sera pas fini niveau drama! Oui, car pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué, certaine partie sont assez sombres, enfin, sombre comme on le peut!

C'était la dernière partie qui parlait de leur passé à toutes les deux. Dans la prochaine partie, se sera désormais la "présent" de leur histoire. J'espère que ceci vous à plus (je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire à chaque fois que les profs en avaient dans la g*****, mais bon x3), et que la suite vous plaira aussi!

Je fais un roman, mais vu que désormais on rentre VRAIMENT dans l'histoire, j'avais envie de dire quelques trucs.

Bibi, envie de rajouter quelque chose? Comme la partie qui t'a faite le plus rire. (Moi, c'était avec le film et les _Pokémons_ x3)

 **Bibi:** **Moi c'est aussi avec les Pokémons, j'ai juste adoré la scène avec la fille ^^**

Chouppa: Au fait, j'aimerai beaucoup, enfin, NOUS aimerions beaucoup avoir votre avis sur l'histoire, les choses qui ne vont pas, celles qui sont bien, les fautes d'orthographe que vous auriez pu rencontrer (Je ne suis PAS un dictionnaire sur patte, désolée)... Ce genre de chose nous ferait vraiment plaisir. Pas vrai?

 **Bibi:** **C'est vrai parce que moi et les fautes d'orthographes, nous sommes très très amies (même si je ne l'aime pas)**

Chouppa: Bon, on vous laisse, Bisous!

 **Bibi :** **Bisouille !**


	7. Partie 6

_Partie 6_

* * *

 _Cynthia ou Chouppa:_

Je poussais un énième soupir, ma main soutenant ma tête, puis je fermais mes yeux bleus pour éviter de regarder la correction d'un exercice. Manon et moi étions maintenant au lycée, dans notre classe de technologie et franchement, je m'ennuyais beaucoup. Je jetais quelques regards aux autres élèves et esquissais un sourire en voyant quelque uns qui dormaient, complètement avachi sur leurs tables.

- _Ce cours est vraiment trop chiant !_ Me dit Manon avec un ton las par télépathie.

Je tournais ma tête pour fixer mon amie qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je souriais.

- _Puis-je mettre un peu d'ambiance ?_ Demandais-je.

Son regard se figea dans le mien alors que dans ma tête résonnait sa réponse positive. Je fixais maintenant l'ordinateur principal de la classe, celui qui contrôlait chacun de ceux que l'on avait, un par groupe de deux.

Je levais un peu ma main droite, fermée et fermais mes yeux pour me concentrer un peu. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, je les rouvris, mon œil changea de couleurs et déplia doucement ma main. Tous les ordinateurs et toutes les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent d'un coup, faisant sursauter le professeur pendant que des élèves criaient leur joie.

Le vidéoprojecteur, lié à l'ordinateur principal, s'alluma et transmit l'image de la page d'accueil de celui-ci.

Le professeur essayait avec peine de récupérer le contrôle, mais rien ne peut m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux. Je mis internet et allais sur Youtube. Une vidéo se mis en route et le générique de l'émission _Salut les Geeks_ retentit dans la salle de classe. Tous ceux qui connaissaient le travail de ce cher Mathieu Sommet commencèrent à gueuler, pendant que les plus « matures » leurs demandèrent de se taire.

Je regardais la vidéo avec un sourire illuminant mon visage. J'adorais ce « Youtubeur », il faisait un merveilleux travaille et il était si beau !

Je secouais soudainement ma tête pour enlever cette idée saugrenue de mon esprit. C'était tellement impossible qu'il y ait quoique ce soit entre lui et moi. Il ne sait même pas que j'existe !

Je re-prêtais attention à la vidéo qui passait sur le grand écran en souriant et riant à chaque blague que Mathieu sortait. Manon me mit des coups de coudes dans les côtes pour attirer mon attention.

- _Tu y es allée un peu fort, non ?_

- _Mais... Mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu celle-là !_ Répondis-je à mon amie avec une moue triste.

Elle souriait en secouant la tête comme pour dire : « Tu ne changeras jamais »

La fin du cours arriva rapidement malgré le professeur qui n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus sur mon pouvoir.

Avec Manon, pour renter chez nous, nous avions pris le bus et pendant le trajet, nous parlions de l'événement qui allait arriver dans une semaine. Je parle bien sûr de la _Polymanga_ ! Nous avions prévue, il y a longtemps, que nous irons un jour à cette convention et cette chance est enfin arrivée.

Nous y allons pour aller voir plusieurs Youtubeurs. Mathieu Sommet, Linksthesun et Antoine Daniel. Nous seront là-bas pendant trois jours car sur les trois, Antoine Daniel ne venait qu'une seule fois et comme Manon veut absolument aller le voir, nous avions réservé une chambre d'hôtel, pour deux.

On avait profité du fait que les médecins donnaient à Manon beaucoup de temps libre pour préparer tout cela. On avait tellement hâte d'y aller, mais une semaine à attendre c'est long !

Manon sortit du bus en jetant un regard remplit de joie dans ma direction.

- _À dans une semaine, prépare bien tes affaires !_ Lui disais-je par pensés.

Elle me sourit et se dirigea vers l'hôpital qui était sa maison. Je la regardais s'éloigner nostalgiquement en pensant que ma vie aurait vraiment été insupportable si je ne l'avais pas rencontrée.

* * *

 **Manon ou Bibi:**

Quand je sortis du bus et que je me dirigeai vers ma « maison », je ramenais ma main gauche et je lis l'adresse de mon amie. On avait décidé d'aller à la _Polymanga_ , toutes seules, enfin à deux.

Je regardais toujours ma main et ne vit pas la porte vitrée, ne s'actionnant pas. Je me la pris en pleine face. Le personnel se dirigea vers moi et ouvrit les portes pour que je puisse rentrer.

-Tu n'es pas douée ! On t'a dit qu'on ferme les portes à 17h15, dit un médecin découragé.

-Oui, je sais...

-Manon ! Cria un autre, ne laisse pas ton manteau dans le hall ! C'est un hôpital !

-Range-le alors, moi j'ai la dalle ! Lui répondis-je en partant.

Le personnel me hurla dessus en me disant qu'ils n'étaient pas des boniches et tout le touin-touin habituel...

Je me dirigeais vers le réfectoire, puant le désinfectant et les produits ménager, et passa de l'autre côté du comptoir. Le truc bien quand on vit dans un hôpital, on a, enfin moi, j'ai à manger gratuitement.

Je pris un paquet de gâteaux et montais dans ma chambre. Je bénis l'inventeur des ascenseurs. Arrivée à mon palier, en l'occurrence le dernier, je sortis de la cage de fer et me dirigeais tout droit. Des personnes se trouvaient dans le « hall de regroupements », que je traversais. Je connaissais tout le monde et soudainement, une main osseuse me prit le poignet, je me retournais.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Macgreeve, avez-vous passé une bonne journée ?

-Ils m'ont faits prendre des médicaments... Répondit-il hagard.

-Je sais... Pouvez-vous me lâcher ? Attendez ! Mais vous avez fait une rechute !?

Il hocha la tête, penaud. Je pouvais voir sa main trembler avec ses ongles rongés jusqu'au sang et ses yeux à l'affût du moindre bruit. Ses yeux regardaient partout et quelques touffes de cheveux blancs s'éparpillaient autour de sa chaise.

-Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de prendre tout le monde, surtout les infirmiers, comme vos ennemis. La guerre est terminée depuis longtemps.

Le vieil homme me lâcha et me promit, une nouvelle fois, qu'il arrêterait de lancer toute sorte d'objets sur les infirmiers. J'étais devenu un peu une mère pour les patients et eux, ils me considéraient comme tel et comme une sauveuse. Je les comprenais et j'essayais de trouver des solutions pour améliorer notre milieu de vie.

Je posai mon paquet de gâteau, encore fermé, sur la table de sa chambre.

Je partais dans ma chambre, qui était la seule avec une porte blindé et un digicode. Je tapai le code et allais m'affaler sur mon lit. « Regard de Fouine » arriva et s'assit sur MA chaise roulante.

-Alors ta journée ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Elle était bien jusqu'à ce que je te vois... Maugréais-je.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir !

Je lui balançais une paire de ciseaux qui rata, de peu, sa cible. Il me sourit et me balança une feuille.

-Tient, c'est pour dire que tu peux partir pendant deux mois de cette hôpital et ensuite revenir au moins deux semaines ici... Jusqu'à ce que tu trouve un travail bien sûr.

* * *

Chouppa: Et voilà, le contexte de l'histoire est placé, les deux personnages vont s'en aller voir leurs youtubeurs préférés et il va se passer beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de choses après tout ça!

Je suis contente, je suis contente! Notre fiction avance bien et j'espère franchement qu'elle vous plait parce que moi, je _l'adore_! :3

 **Bibi : Bon notre fiction avance et notre santé mentale décline, mais ce n'est pas grave :3 Enfin je pense... J'espère que vous aimez bien cette partie 6, vous pouvez nous laissez un commentaire pour savoir ce que vous avez aimé ou non. Sinon je vous dis à bientôt ! Bisouille !**

Chouppa : Folles et fieres de l'être ! Bisous !


	8. Partie 7

Partie 7

* * *

 _Cynthia ou Chouppa:_

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

J'étais devant chez moi, mon sac remplit d'affaires pour la _Polymanga_ , j'attendais que Manon se ramène pour que l'on puisse se diriger vers la gare.

Je tapais du pied nerveusement en restant connectée sur mon portable pour savoir l'heure. Quand je vis, enfin, la silhouette de mon amie, je me dirigeais vers elle avec un air un peu coléreux.

-Tu es en retard !

-Désolé, mais je ne trouvais plus mon sac, et tu ne devineras jamais ! Disait-elle avec un énorme sourire. Il me libère pendant deux mois jusqu'à ce que je trouve un travail !

Elle me mettait une feuille sous le nez et je la lisais avec attention.

-C'est super ! M'exclamais-je.

Elle me répondit à nouveau avec un sourire, me prit par la main et me tira en direction de la gare.

- _Je sais ce que tu vas dire : « Je peux très bien marcher toute seule... »_ Me dit-elle par pensé sans remarquer mon air blasé.

- _C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas dit !_ Répondis-je par télépathie.

Après un trajet de deux heures en train à écouter de la musique à fond, enfin, les musiques de SLG, nous étions arrivées à Montreux. Nous descendions lentement du train, passant devant plusieurs personnes témoins de nos hochements réguliers en accord avec la musique, et nous sortons de la gare. Manon attendait à côté de moi en scrutant mon esprit pendant que je me connectais à un téléphone pour regarder la carte. Je réussis à localiser notre hôtel et nous arrivons finalement à trouver notre chemin jusqu'à celui-ci.

Nous avons récupéré notre clé à l'accueil et nous étions rentrées dans l'ascenseur, que je faisais monter un peu plus vite grâce à mon don.

Manon avait pris un malin plaisir à me piquer les clés des mains pour pouvoir rentrer la première dans la chambre. Elle laissa d'ailleurs son sac et toutes ses affaires devant la porte pour pouvoir avoir le plaisir de sauter sur le lit en premier. C'était donc en soupirant que je rentrais ses affaires.

Nous nous étions bien installées, la _Polymanga_ commençant demain, je pris toutes les informations nécessaires pour y aller sans encombre. Manon profita de son pouvoir pour contrôler les serveurs du restaurant, pour qu'ils nous donnent plus à manger. J'avais désapprouvé cette action, mais elle ne m'écoutait pas.

Nous étions remontées le soir dans notre chambre pour nous préparer et pour aller dormir.

Juste avant que je m'endorme, Manon me dit quelque chose que j'oubliais rapidement, malheureusement.

-Je vais bien m'amuser demain ! Avait-elle dit sur un ton qui laissait le doute sur ses intensions.

* * *

 **Manon ou Bibi:**

-Bordel ! Qui m'a piqué mon sac !

Voilà comment je réveillais absolument tout l'hôpital. Je cherchais partout, en dessous du lit, sur l'armoire poussiéreuse, partout !

-Je vais l'exterminer ! Vous savez que j'ai horreur d'être en retard !

Une vieille dame, aux cheveux gris mais à la peau étrangement lisse, malgré ses mains fripés, me regardait bouger dans tous les sens avec ses yeux aveugles. Je m'approchai d'elle.

-Bonjour Madame Letro, excusez-moi, avez-vous « senti » une personne rentrer dans ma chambre ?

-Non, c'était le calme plat. As-tu cherché sous ta pile de vêtement ?

-Heu... non. Merci ! Bonne journée.

Je partis en courant et jeter tous mes habits dans les quatre coins de la pièce et là, mon sac s'y trouvait. Je le pris et fis un gros bisou à la femme et elle me sourit. Je la considérais comme ma grand-mère, elle était si gentille.

Je partis comme une furie et descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre, même en glissant sur la rampe, et courus en saluant le personnel. Et je me pris les portes vitrées.

-Pas douée...

-Ouvre ! Il faut que je parte !

Il ouvrit les portes sous les rires des deux femmes de ménages et je courus à en perdre haleine. Je pris à la volé mon vélo et pédalais vite. Il était sept heures dix et je me mordis la lèvre. Elle va me faire le regard de la mort.

Arrivée près de chez elle, j'ai eu raison. Ses yeux bleus-gris me fusillaient sur place et je commençais à prier pour devenir aussi petite qu'une souris, malgré nos dix centimètres d'écart.

-Tu es en retard !

-Désolée, mais je ne trouvais plus mon sac, et tu ne devineras jamais ! Fis-je en montrant ma feuille. Il me libère pendant deux mois jusqu'à ce que je trouve un travail !

Je souris éclatant et son regard s'adoucit, heureusement pour moi.

Le trajet durait deux heurs et on écoutait en boucles toutes les musiques de SLG. Quand le train s'arrêta, on se leva d'un seul mouvement et je pris mes sacs. Nous descendions et Cynthia me fit un petit sourire du genre : « Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ».

- _C'est ça ! Et je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! C'est blindé..._ Rouspétais-je par penser.

- _C'est normal ! Ceci est une gare... G-A-R-E !_

- _Bla Bla Bla..._

Je boudais, enfin façon de parler, j'avais un énorme sourire collé sur mon visage. Pas du tout discret.

Cynthia me prit la main mais pas pour que je me perdre, j'avais un bon sens d'orientation. Elle ne voulait pas que j'agresse, en tout sympathique, des personnes.

Arrivées devant l'hôtel, plutôt chic, nous rentrions dedans. Le hall était juste magnifique. Grand, sophistiqué et on se sentait bien.

Je montais dans l'ascenseur en attendant que Cynthia ait l'amabiliter de bouger son cul plus vite !

- _Si tu me dis ça, essaye de ne pas HURLER dans ma tête_ , répliqua-t-elle mentalement.

- _Oups, erreur de manipulation_ , toussais-je avec un grand sourire idiot sur la face.

J'ouvris la porte de notre chambre, avec les clés que j'avais piquées à Cynthia et m'affala, comme une loque, sur le lit.

* * *

 _Chouppa_ : Bizarrement, j'ai la grosse impression que nous usons de nos pouvoirs beaucoup trop souvent et pour des raisons personnelles en plus de ça!

Mais ce qui peut être effrayant, c'est le fait que nous pourrions très bien user de nos pouvoirs pour contrôler le monde. Manon contrôlerait les gens et moi tout appareil électronique. Il manquerait juste quelques petits trucs... D'autres "pouvoirs"... Mais bref, passons, ça vous plait toujours autant? ^^

 **Bibi : Le monde est à moi ! *s'étouffe* Bon, pas encore j'ai des petits progrès à faire... J'avoue qu'on utilise un peu trop nos pouvoirs mais les gens "normaux" ne le voient pas donc ça va, ça passe.**

 **Vous pouvez voir mon petit quotidien avec l'hôpital (saletés de portes automatiques !). J'espère que vous avez aimé, si oui je vous dis à plus tard et un énorme Bisouille !**

 **(La reine du monde héhéhé...)**

 _Chouppa:_ Nous sommes des putains de ninjas! (Bibi, tu me comprends, et non, nous ne vous dirons rien! ^^)

 _(_ _les reines_ _du monde ma GRANDE! =_=)_

Ah! Ces portes d'hôpital, j'irai les voir pour leurs dire merci un jour! :3

 **Bibi : Bien sûr que je comprends ^^**

 _Chouppa:_ Bref, j'espère que vous continuerez à nous suivre dans notre _"délire"_ (c'est parfaitement le mot.)


	9. Partie 8

_Partie 8_

* * *

Réponse au commentaire de Shitada (Non, on ne t'a pas oublié!):

Chouppa: Tes commentaires nous font toujours plaisir et j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que les autres Polymanga vient de débuter et les trois jours de cette convention ne vont pas passer à toute vitesse, il va s'en passer des choses!

Bisous à toi!

 **Bibi: Merci pour tes commentaires ! Cela me fait énormément plaisir, et j'espère que les autres parties vont te plaires ^^ Bisous à toi ! et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Cynthia ou Chouppa:_

Le matin arriva rapidement. Le réveil que j'avais mit sur mon portable sonna et le Fanmande 85 retentit dans toute la chambre. Je me réveillai doucement de mon étrange rêve. Je laissais la musique pour que Manon se lève, pendant que je prenais tout mon temps pour m'étirer.

-Grmmm...

Ah ! Manon était réveillée, son grognement remplaça la musique qui venait de se finir. Je me levai avec difficulté, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas m'emmêler les pieds dans la couverture. Je partais dans la salle de bain avec mes affaires de la journée.

Après quelques minutes, je sortis de la pièce d'eau en baillant, habillée d'une robe corset en dentelles noires, avec un collant sombre sur lequel étaient dessinées des têtes de chats. Je m'approchais à nouveau de mon sac de voyage pendant que Manon allait se changer, et je mis des gants en dentelles et un ras de cou noir eux aussi.

Je sortais ma trousse de maquillage en baillant à me décrocher la mâchoire et enfin l'information importante de la journée arriva jusqu'à mon cerveau.

-OUI ! POLYMANGA !

Je commençais à gueuler ça dans la chambre jusqu'au moment où Manon sortit de la salle de bain, un peu plus réveillée qu'il y a dix minutes.

-J'ai entendu des grognements dans la chambre d'à côté, tu as réveillé les voisins. Disait-elle en secouant la tête.

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche en remarquant ma gaffe puis observais la tenue de mon amie. Elle s'était habillée avec une chemise noire et un pantalon de la même couleur, une tenue classe mettant sa peau pâle en valeur. Elle mit un manteau sombre par-dessus quand je m'approchais d'elle, armée d'une brosse à cheveux et en deux trois mouvements, je lui avais monté sa tignasse foncée en un beau chignon ordonné avec quelques mèches qui tombaient autour de son visage, pour casser le côté strict.

Elle alla se regarder pendant quelques minutes dans le miroir, puis me sourit. Ok, ça à l'air de lui plaire. Je me fis, avec un crayon noir, des larmes tombant de mon œil changeant pendant que mon amie s'amusait à me coiffer les cheveux.

-Laisse les détachés ! Me dit-elle avec des yeux de chien battu.

Je soupirais et acceptais.

Manon s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre provisoire, mais je l'en empêche soudainement, mon crayon noire toujours dans la main. Elle m'interrogea du regard en scrutant du coin de l'œil mon crayon et sa mine bien pointue. Un beau sourire illumina mon visage alors que je lui dessinais autour de son œil gauche des craquelures comme si elle n'avait été qu'une simple poupée de porcelaine. De loin, l'effet de poupée cassée était renforcé avec sa peau pâle. Contente du résultat, je rangeais mon crayon puis nous sortons de la chambre en refermant à clé derrière nous.

Nous étions allées nous restaurer avant de prendre le métro jusqu'à la Polymanga. Sur le chemin, une personne nous avait même demandées de prendre une photo, nous avions accepté avec plaisir.

Quelques minutes après, nous étions enfin devant les portes du bâtiment. Manon trépignait sur place, ressemblant à une puce et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder partout. Je la fixais avec un sourire sur les lèvres en pensant qu'intérieurement j'étais dans le même état qu'elle. Nous montrons nos billets et à peine entrées dans l'édifice, Manon était déjà hors de mon champs de vision. Je soupirais et lui transmettais par pensée.

-Où es-tu, encore ?

* * *

 **Manon ou Bibi:**

La musique du Fanmade 85 retentit et m'arrachant de mes merveilleux rêves où je me prenais pour un mouton disco. Je grommelais dans mon coussin moelleux, extrayant un très, très petit sourire de mon amie. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et heureusement la musique s'arrêta. Une seconde de plus et j'aurais réduit en miette le téléphone de Cynthia.

Je m'étirai, prenant toute la place, et craquai mes os du dos. Je me levai du lit et, c'était d'un pas décidé, que j'allais vers ma valise, ou pas. Mes pieds s'emmêlèrent dans les draps et je tombai, face contre moquette.

Quand Cynthia sortit, le corset attaché, je m'enfermai dans la salle. Je boutonnai ma chemise noire et mis un pantalon sombre. Je massais ma joue endoloris, soudain j'entendis le cri de joie de mon amie, me faisant sursauter. Des grognements, presque animal, se firent entendre de l'autre côté du mur.

Quand je rentrai dans la chambre, je secouais la tête en grondant mon amie.

-J'ai entendu des grognements dans la chambre d'à côté, tu as réveillé les voisins.

Cynthia ne culpabilisa pas longtemps car elle accouru vers moi, armée d'un peigne, d'une brosse et de pinces.

*Oh mon...*

Elle me coiffa et me fit un joli chignon, bien attaché pour que je puisse bouger sans le défaire. Je souris et elle se dessina, en noir, des larmes sous son œil droit.

Je pris la brosse et la coiffa. Ses cheveux sont super doux ! Finalement mon tempérament de bébé reprit le dessus et je lui proposai ma requête.

-Laisse les détachés !

Dans le miroir, je me vis avec une moue adorable, digne d'un enfant de cinq ans mais bon passons, et elle soupira avant d'accepter. Elle se retourna et... Je vous ai déjà dit qu'elle été terrifiante avec ses yeux bleu-gris ? Ben, là, avec ce sourire psychopathe et ses yeux bleus remplit d'une lueur étrange, elle me terrifiait. Elle s'approcha de moi, le crayon dans sa main, le bout bien pointu, et je fis rapidement mon testament et ma prière.

Finalement, elle dessina quelque chose autour de mon œil gauche. Dans le miroir je pouvais voir que c'était des fissures, comme une poupée de porcelaine brisée. Et je souris comme une enfant.

Dans le hall des personnes nous regardèrent, curieux. Ils riaient entre eux et nous demandèrent des photos, trouvant nos maquillages magnifiques. Tout le monde était joyeux et, pour la première fois, je me sentais bien avec des gens « normaux ». Certains se trouvaient dans des costumes improbables ou complètement maquillés de la tête aux pieds.

Arrivées devant l'immense bâtisse, on donna nos tickets qui se firent tamponnés, avec violence. Alors pour consoler mon billet, je lui livrai un bisou.

Je regardais partout comme une tarée et je repérai LA boutique. Un magasin de One Piece. Je m'avançai, mais d'un coup, une voix que je connaissais bien, hurla.

-Où es-tu, encore ?

-Perdue ? Tentais-je.

-Je vais finir par t'attacher avec une laisse...

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers mon amie, les yeux baissés et une moue triste. Elle tourna le regard pour regarder à côté d'elle et quand je fermai les yeux une demi-seconde, je n'étais plus à l'entrée.

-Bordel, MANON ! Tu es où ? Hurla Cynthia télépathiquement.

-Mais je ne sais pas...

* * *

Chouppa: Et voilà la suite! La Polymanga va enfin commencer et j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant! Sois disant, je serais effrayante armée d'un crayon noir? Bibi, franchement, tu n'en ferais pas un peu trop?

Et au fait, sauriez-vous deviner qui nous avons réveillé le matin même, nos voisins de chambre?

Bonne chance pour trouver car après tout ce que l'on va mettre dans cette fiction, je pense qu'il y aura des difficultés...A part si je me trompe complètement et que je parlerais d'une autre...

Bref, Bibi, un petit commentaire de fin?

 **Bibi: Je me perds sans faire exprès et elle me crie dessus, elle nourrit mes cauchemars ! Ok je rigole ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé cette partie !**


	10. Partie 9

Réponse aux commentaires:

 _ **Shitada**_ :

 _Chouppa:_ Heureuse de te revoir parmi nous à nouveau! Je suis contente de savoir que la fiction te plais toujours malgré les petits faux pas que je peux apercevoir en la relisant quelques fois...

*Petit sourire* Comment tu as fait pour savoir qui étaient nos voisins? C'était peut-être pas si compliqué que cela en fait, mince...

Bref, bonne lecture pour cette partie-ci et j'espère qu'elle arrivera aussi à te faire rire!

 **Bibi: Comment tu as fait pour savoir ? Chouppa ! On a un espion parmi nous !**

 **Sinon, je suis très contente que tu les aies trouvée et bonne lecture !**

 _ **Celeste'GoddessOfDarkness:**_

 _Chouppa:_ Naoon! ^^ Pourquoi faut-il que vous trouviez tous qui nous avons réveillé! C'est pas vrai, c'est vraiment trop facile n'est-ce pas!? Mince alors... Contente de savoir que cette fiction te plait et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite!

La suite demandes-tu?

Et ben, elle est maintenant pardi! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture!Enjoy!

 **Bibi:** **Ok, Chouppa, on a deux espion parmi nous ! Plus sérieusement merci pour ton commentaire. Au moins notre fan-fiction fait creuser les méninges (ou pas XD) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisouilles !**

* * *

Partie 9

* * *

 _Cynthia ou Chouppa:_

J'avais à peine tourné le regard quand Manon m'avait rejointe, que je ne la voyais déjà plus. Je soupirais.

- _Bordel, MANON ! Tu es où ?_

- _Mais je ne sais pas..._ Répondit-elle penaude.

Je mis ma main sur mon front. Je m'apprêtais à lui dire de ne pas bouger de sa place actuelle, quand elle me crie soudainement dans mes pensées, en me transmettant les images qu'elle voyait.

 _-OUAIS ! Je vois le stand de Mathieu ! Bouge ton CUL !_

Je re-soupirais de lassitude en abaissant mes bras et me dirigeais vers la direction d'où pouvais provenir ces images. Je vis au tout début, uniquement, des gens qui restaient statique en papotant. Puis, je fus tirée par Manon qui m'avait rejointe. Elle m'emmena dans la masse vivante et je pus enfin mettre de vrai délimitation à ce que je voyais : une énorme file de personne attendaient patiemment leur tour pour la séance de dédicace. Je me cognai contre la personne devant moi, qui se retourna pour me regarder, je m'excusai aussitôt. Je remarquais que la file était composée, majoritairement, de cosplay du Hippie, du Patron, du Panda, du Prof et du Geek de l'émission Salut les Geeks. Mes yeux s'illuminèrent car j'étais vraiment très contente d'être, enfin, dans la file de mon vidéaste préféré. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment.

-Parfois ça à du bon de se perdre ! Rigola Manon.

Je souris face à sa débilité et je savais que Manon abordait un sourire sincère face à mon comportement.

C'était presque notre tour, encore juste un groupe. Mais je commençais à stresser. Que va-t-il penser de moi ? Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il se doute que nous n'étions pas normales et qu'il fasse comme les autres, nous regarder avec dégoût. Manon devait penser à la même chose que moi, mais avec Antoine.

Le groupe venait de quitter Mathieu avec des grands sourires puis, il posa son regard sur nous et fit un mouvement de la main pour que l'on s'approche.

-Bonjour ! Cria Manon avec entrain, un énorme sourire collé sur le visage.

Celui-ci répondit par un sourire, un peu gêné par cette folle, puis tourna son regard vers moi, achevant de me mettre mal à l'aise. Je baissais ma tête, rouge, et murmurais.

-Bonjour... Mathieu...

Cette fois-ci, contre toute attente, il me répondit non pas avec un sourire, mais avec cette phrase qui me changea en feu rouge vivant.

-Bonjour, enchanté de faire « enfin » votre connaissance.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et fis un petit sourire. Mathieu avait beau avoir de multiples fans, on voyait bien qu'il était très content de pouvoir les rencontrer en chair et en os.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? Nous demanda-t-il, me sortant de mes pensées.

Manon m'intima pas pensées de lui répondre et donc, après lui avoir jeté un regard lourd de reproche, que Mathieu aperçu, je répondis en bégayant.

-Pour... Ma-Manon... et... Cynthia.

- _Trop chou !_ S'écria l'imbécile dans ma tête.

- _La ferme_ , lui répondis-je.

Il gardait son sourire accroché aux lèvres et baissa la tête pour écrire sur des photos de lui au stylo noir. Comme un enfant, il mettait sa langue entre ses dents tout en écrivant, trop chou ! Je le contemplais signer mais ne vis pas ce qui allait se passer.

Je sentis mon corset de ma robe se desserrer et donc je dus le retenir en enroulant mes bras autour de ma tenue. J'entendis un petit « oups » révélateur sur l'identité de la personne qui avait fait cela. J'oubliais mon stress envers Mathieu et sans me retourner, je grondais.

-Manon...

Elle se replaça à coté de moi et en étirant les coins de sa bouche en sourire, elle me dit d'un air faussement désolée.

-Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! C'était trop tentant. Le nœud me narguait j'ai juste suivit mes pulsions de chieuse.

Je soupirai et lui envoyai un regard du genre : « Et moi je vais suivre mes pulsions meurtrières ». Je lui répondis le plus calment possible et le plus dur.

-Bon d'accord, mais tu me le resserre, maintenant ?

Elle haussa les épaules et fixa Mathieu qui lui nous observait, avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis plus doué pour desserrer, mais pas pour resserrer. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre...

Je vais tellement la tuer ! Je tournais mon regard dans la même direction et aperçut celui de Mathieu, qui abordait encore un demi-sourire, à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ma gêne revient au triple galop et je baissais la tête, les joues en feux et lui demanda.

-Excuse-moi, mais la tête de mule qui me sert d'amie ne veut pas m'aider. Ça ne te dérange pas de me resserrer mon corset ?

Je gardais la tête baissée, pour regarder mes magnifiques pieds que je trouvais soudainement très intéressant. J'entendis une chaise racler sur le sol et mon idole me demanda de me retourner, une pointe d'amusement résonnant dans sa voix. Je fis ce qu'il voulait et me tourna doucement, pour éviter que ma robe tombe plus encore. Je sentis les fils de mon corset glisser contre ma peau, pendant que Mathieu les tirait pour resserre ma robe.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Manon prendre, avec une main, son téléphone et elle s'apprêtait à prendre une photo, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Elle murmura un petit : « C'est trop mignon », quand je tournais ma tête vers elle et je claquais des doigts pour éteindre mon portable, sous le regard attentif de Mathieu, que je ne voyais pas.

Mon amie me regarda avec une mine déçu et dit d'une voix aiguë, son œil changea pendant quelques secondes de couleurs.

-Mais ! T'as éteint mon portable !

Elle rangea son portable pendant qu'un petit sourire victorieux naissait sur mon visage.

Mathieu, qui avait fini sa mission avec succès, retourna à sa place, derrière la table à dédicaces, le regard trahissant son esprit remplit de questions. Il ne le laissa tout de même pas paraitre et nous tendit nos dédicaces avec un grand sourire. Je pris la mienne et avant de le quitter, je lui dis avec un énorme sourire.

-Merci, et bon courage pour la suite !

Je tournais mon regard vers mon amie qui le remerciait, puis nous nous mélangions à nouveau dans la masse humaine. Après que nous l'ayons quitté, Mathieu contacta son ami Alexis, qui présentait les _Points Culture,_ pour le prévenir de notre arrivée vers son stand, nous, des filles très spéciales.

* * *

 **Manon ou Bibi:**

Bon, j'avoue que j'ai desserré le corset de Cynthia. Mais comprenez-moi ! Vous voyez un joli nœud de papillon, bien fait, tout mignon, j'étais obliger de le défaire. C'est vrai que j'ai pris un moment de réflexion, je tire ou non ? Sois je le détache et je récolterais les foudres de mon amie, sois je ne le fais pas et ce nœud me narguera et me donnera des cauchemars. Finalement mes pulsions de chieuse prirent le dessus sur la raison et je me déplaçai doucement derrière Cynthia. Avec toute la discrétion que je pensais posséder, j'enlevai cette foutu boucle de tissu et mon amie sentit son habit descendre. Elle passa de feu rouge à " je vais truicider celui qui à eut l'idée stupide de commettre ce crime!" en moins d'une demi-seconde et elle retint son corset. Je me mis à côté d'elle en laissant un léger « oups » remplit d'innocence. Elle prononça mon prénom froidement et détaché en tournant sa tête vers moi. Ne pas rigoler, ne pas sourire... Et merde ! Mes lèvres s'étirèrent pour finir en un magnifique sourire coupable.

-Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! C'était trop tentant. Le nœud me narguais j'ai juste suivit mes pulsions de chieuse.

Son regard bleu me montra qu'à cet instant, elle voulait m'étriper. Cela renforça mon sourire et je tremblais légèrement, me retenant de rire. Soudain mon œil s'illumina et je rentrai dans la tête de Mathieu pendant une seconde. Il vit ma prunelle changer de couleur mais ne dit rien. Je répondis à mon amie quelque chose que mon cerveau n'enregistra pas, peut-être une bêtise.

-Excuse-moi, mais la tête de mule qui me sert d'amie ne veut pas m'aider. Ça ne te dérange pas de me resserrer mon corset ? Demanda mon amie, redevenu tomate.

Il recula sa chaise et mit un demi-sourire sur son visage, preuve de son amusement. Il se mit derrière Cynthia et commença à tirer les lacets. Je pris mon téléphone d'un mouvement souple, et activa mon appareil photo. Soudain elle claqua ses doigts et mon écran s'éteignit. J'avais réussi à prendre une photo et à ma grande surprise elle ne l'avait pas remarquée. Mathieu finit sa mission et il cacha le nœud pour pas que je refasse la même bêtise. Cynthia lui fit un grand sourire.

-Merci et bon courage pour la suite.

Je partis en prenant le bras de mon amie et la tira vers un stand de nourriture. Mon estomac réclamait à manger. Je m'achetai une crêpe au chocolat avec un surplus de chantilly, elle termina dans mon ventre en moins de quatre secondes. Pendant qu'on se dirigeait vers la file de _Linksthesun_ , j'essuyais le reste de ma gourmandise. Cynthia joua avec ses ongles et moi je trépignais d'impatience. Je voulais, d'un, lui faire un gros câlin et de deux, lui faire un gros câlin.

Soudainement, j'entendis un garçon pleurer. Ayant l'ouïe assez fine, outre mon odorat, je le repérai rapidement. En partant, je sentis le regard de Cynthia dans mon dos.

 _-Je reviens._

 _-D'accord, répondit mon amie._

En poussant les personnes, je me frayai un passage tant bien que mal. Heureusement que j'étais en pantalon. Tout en ramenant mes cheveux bruns en arrière, je vis le petit garçon qui pleurait. Au milieu de la foule, seulement vêtu d'un T-shirt Batman et d'un pantalon marron, il sanglotait bruyamment, mais personne ne lui jetait un seul regard.

 _-Il ne peut pas se la fermer ?_

 _-Mais elle est où sa mère ?_

 _-Je lui en foutrais bien quelques unes pour qu'il se la boucle !_

Comment des personnes pouvaient penser comme ça ? Les humains « normaux » sont des déchets aussi pourris que ça ? Le gosse pouvait se faire kidnapper ou il pourrait partir, traverser une rue et se faire renverser. Ils sont complètement cons et inconscients ! Ils me répugnaient. Face à leurs pensées, j'avais envie de vomir, de leurs crier dessus. Je soufflais doucement, ravalant mes paroles acides et m'approcha du petit. Il releva sa tête mignonne, déformée par la tristesse, mais mignonne quand même. Ses yeux chocolatés me firent de la peine. Comment les gens pouvaient être aussi insensible face à cela ? Il renifla mais ne bougea pas. Je m'accroupis en faisant faire craquer mes genoux, et lui posa une question.

-Hey... Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Ma vois était douce.

-Je me suis perdu... Je veux ma maman !

Sa peine me toucha. A par avec Cynthia, j'étais gentille avec personnes. Mais cette petite bouille d'innocence avait besoin de quelqu'un. Je détestais les humains « normaux » pas les enfants, enfin, pas les enfants qui ne se sont pas fait retourner le cerveau par les adultes. Leurs visions des... choses sont si restreints.

Je lui tendis ma main et il la prit en hésitant. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux, il vit mon œil mais n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Je sondai ses pensées rapidement. Je vis sa mère lui lâcher la main et partir avec une de ses amies, oubliant son fils. Comment une mère peut-être aussi con... Tête en l'air ! Je le tirai doucement et fendis la foule avec force. En me rendant vers le stand de Mathieu, j'offris un sourire chaleureux au garçon.

Quand sa mère apparut en face de moi, un gobelet à la main et l'air détendu, je resserrai ma prise sur le petit. Son fils se jeta dans es bras.

-Mon chéri ! Mais où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai dis de ne pas te perdre.

Je le regardais de travers. Pas de remerciements, pas de bisous, pas de mots gentils, rien ! L'enfant était complètement paumé et terrifié, il voulait l'amour de sa mère et il est reçu comme une contrainte ! La mère était en faute mais c'est le gosse qui doit s'excuser ! Mathieu nous regardait et je le savais.

-Vous vous foutez de la gueule du monde ? Non mais je rêve ! Le gosse était complètement paumé par votre faute ! Vous l'avez laissé tout seul, au plein milieu de la foule, pour pouvoir parler avec votre amie. Il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi, mais non madame était tranquillement en train de boire de l'alcool et de parler, je ne sais quoi, avec l'autre ! Mais quelle mère êtes-vous ? Vous devriez avoir honte ! Jamais, non jamais, une mère ne devrait laisser son enfant seul sans surveillance dans un endroit avec beaucoup de fréquentations ! C'est de votre faute si votre fils n'était plus avec vous, donc ce n'est pas à lui de s'excuser, mais à vous ! Il se serait passé quoi si une personne mal intentionnée avait attiré votre gamin loin de vous ? Hein ? Dites le moi ?

Ma voix fit retourner des personnes autour de nous et la mère baissa la tête. En posant une main sur les cheveux de son fils, elle l'ébouriffa. Me raclant la gorge, n'ayant pas l'habitude de crier aussi longtemps, je m'accroupis au niveau du garçon et lui dit doucement.

-Heureusement que j'ai pu voir à l'intérieur de toi et que tu ne t'es pas sauvé en voyant mon œil. Reste près de ta maman, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête en me souriant et je lui offris un bonbon. Je partis sans effacer sa mémoire. Je voulais qu'il se souvienne de moi. En rejoignant la file, je vit Mathieu, qui m'avait entendu. Je rejoignis mon amie, tout sourire. Aller, plus qu'un groupe et j'étoufferais Links dans mes bras.

* * *

 _Chouppa_ : Bibi... *Aura démoniaque flottant autour d'elle*

 **Bibi : Oui ? J'ai fait quoi encore ?**

 _Chouppa_ : Je pense que tu le sais parfaitement ma chère, mais bon, nous en reparlerons plus tard...

J'espère que cette suite vous à plus et que ça continuera de vous plaire!

Bisous à vous tous mes bichets!

 **Bibi** **: Bisous !**


	11. Partie 10

Parties 10

* * *

 _Cynthia ou Chouppa:_

Le groupe, en face de nous, partait enfin pour nous laisser la place. Manon sautillait presque sur place, tellement elle était impatiente de pouvoir lui parler. Et accessoirement l'étouffer dans son étreinte. Links fit quelques mouvements d'au revoir à ceux qui venaient de partir puis baissa sa tête pour observer ses messages. Il fronça les sourcils et je vérifiais juste qui le lui avait envoyé. Je vis juste : « Message de Math » et j'en déduisis que Mathieu lui avait envoyé quelque chose d'assez sérieux.

Il leva son regard vers nous, écarquilla un peu les yeux en nous voyant, puis rangea son téléphone en souriant. Manon, qui ne tenait plus, lui sauta littéralement dessus, survolant la table tel un oiseau, en poussant un cri presque hystérique. Je la regardais étreindre Links avec un air blasé et m'approchais d'eux en soupirant. Links essayait tant bien que mal de la retirer, mais peine perdu. Il tapota alors doucement le dos de Manon, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses bras. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, enfin une fane qui lui saute dessus n'était pas monnaie courante. Je décidai de l'aider un peu.

 _-Manon, si tu ne le lâche pas et qu'il meurt à cause de toi, tu ne pourras plus avoir d'autographe... Soupirais-je télépathiquement._

À mes paroles, son œil changea pendant une seconde et elle arrêta ses cris de timbrée. C'est avec un air triste sur le visage qu'elle reprend sa place à côté de moi.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? Nous demanda ensuite le Youtubeur en souriant et en brandissant un stylo noir ainsi qu'une photo.

Malgré son air détaché, je voyais bien qu'il nous inspectait. Et cette idée me fit froid dans le dos. Manon prit un malin plaisir à répondre pour nous deux. Elle dicta à Links nos prénoms et tendit la main pour recueillir nos autographes. Et c'est en nous les donnant que Links se lança.

-J'ai ouïe dire par quelqu'un que vous pouviez faire des choses extraordinaires. Murmura-t-il pour éviter que d'autres personnes l'entendent.

Je me glaçais d'effroi alors que Manon restait figée en observant Links dans les yeux.

-On fait quoi ? Chuchota-t-elle. Nous somme dans la zone rouge.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, je fus interrompu par Links qui murmurait autre chose, voyant nos réactions, lui indiquant qu'il avait touché dans le mille.

-Avec Mathieu, nous avons une convention dans quelques heures. Il y aura beaucoup de monde. Cela ne vous dérangerait pas que pendant cette foire aux questions, vous nous montriez ce que vous pouvez faire.

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse et Manon restait constamment connectée à mon esprit pour savoir à quoi je pensais. Links attendait tranquillement notre réponse, comme s'il comprenait la dangerosité de sa demande.

Je me souviens soudainement du message de Mathieu. Il avait dû nous observer car quand on était avec lui, on a perdu un peu notre sang-froid et nos pouvoirs étaient un peu intervenus. Mathieu avait dû avertir Links que nous allions arriver. Je baissais la tête avec un demi-sourire. Quelque fois, où nous perdions notre sang-froid, personne ne le remarquait. Mais apparemment, malgré nos entrainements « ninjas », Mathieu semblait capable de lire en nous comme dans un livre ouvert.

 _-Cynthia ! Tu ne vas pas..._ Cria Manon mais je la coupais.

 _-Tu es capable d'effacer la mémoire, non ?_

 _\- Si, mais pas la tienne. Si nous essayons nous fonçons droit dans le mur !_

 _-Et bien, testons, tu leurs enlèveras la mémoire ensuite._

Links nous fixait, dubitatif face à l'œil un peu changeant de Manon qui elle, me regardait comme si j'avais fais une énorme bêtise. Puis elle détourna son regard alors que je pris la parole.

-Links, on est d'accord pour vous montrer. Mais, si vous voyez quelque chose, ne dîtes rien !

Links acquiesça en comprenant ce que je voulais dire.

-Serait-il possible que vous mettiez votre pouvoir en œuvre dès la réponse à la troisième question de la convention ?

Je regardais Manon brièvement, elle fixait ses chaussures, et acquiesçait, puis je me détournais de lui pour m'engouffrer dans la foule en mouvement. Tout en réfléchissant à mon choix, difficile, je jouais des coudes.

 _Bon ou mauvais ?_

Links prit son téléphone pour annoncer la nouvelle à Mathieu quand Manon rangea les autographes et me suivit.

 _Bon ou mauvais ?_

 _Bon ou mauvais ?_

 _Bon ou mauvais ?_

* * *

 **Manon ou Bibi:**

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Je fis un énorme sourire et lui dictai nos prénoms. Il nous tendit les autographes et je les pris, les étoiles dans les yeux. Pendant que je détaillais avec minutie son écriture, Links joignit ses deux mains et parla, nous faisant pâlir.

-J'ai ouïe dire par quelqu'un que vous pouviez faire des choses extraordinaires. Murmura-t-il pour éviter que d'autres personnes l'entendent.

Mon sourire se figea et s'évanouit. Tout le sang quitta les joues de Cynthia et je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Links. Noisette contre bleu-vert, match nul.

-On fait quoi ? Chuchotais-je de façon à ce que seule Cynthia comprenne, nous sommes en zone rouge.

La sonnette d'alarme s'enclencha dans mon cerveau. La zone rouge est juste un moyen de dire que des humains « normaux » savent plus qu'ils ne doivent. Je déglutis difficilement, mes mains commencèrent à devenir moites. Cynthia ne répondit pas, enfin Links l'avait devancée. On était grillées.

-Avec Mathieu, nous avons une convention dans quelques heures. Il y aura beaucoup de monde. Cela nous ne dérangerait pas que pendant cette foire aux questions, vous nous montriez ce que vous pouvez faire.

Cynthia réfléchissait mais pour moi c'était un « non » catégorique ! Je ne voulais pas monter mon pouvoir et je serrai mes poings à en faire planter mes ongles dans ma chaire. Je regardais Cynthia, en colère.

 _-Cynthia tu ne vas pas..._

 _-Tu es capable d'effacer la mémoire, non ?_

 _\- Si, mais pas la tienne. Si nous essayons nous fonçons droit dans le mur !_

 _-Et bien, testons, tu leurs enlèveras la mémoire ensuite._

J'étais contre, et pour le lui monter je tournai ma tête. Bouder comme une gamine je savais le faire. J'éteignis la communication et n'entendis pas la question de Links mais le « oui » de Cynthia si. Il sourit et Cynthia partit sans rien dire. Je savais que pour elle ça cogitait dans sa tête. Je le fusillai du regard, il fixa mon œil.

-Le moindre problème sera de votre faute, toi et ton ami. Si vous osez nous regarder comme des monstres, j'effacerai toute votre précieuse mémoire comme pénitence pour nous avoir causé du tort à moi et à mon amie , compris ?

Il déglutit et acquiesça. Je partis vers la blonde, en offrant un au revoir à Links, comme si je ne l'avais jamais menacé. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce que l'on allait faire. On s'était cachées, bridant nos pouvoirs pour pas que les humains « normaux » nous rejettent, pour vivre normalement. Après ces sept ans de secret, on vient de briser la règle d'or: ne jamais monter nos dons aux autres. Elle savait que je broyais du noir. Nous deux, on portait des marques indélébiles et amères, physiquement ou mentalement, faites par ces enflures. Oui je les détestais.

Cynthia me prit la main, ce simple contact me calma instantanément. Elle n'aimait pas que je reste muette et les yeux dans les vagues aussi longtemps. D'habitude je ne tenais pas mon « mutisme » plus de dix secondes. J'ouvris la communication.

 _-Toujours ensembles ! Jamais séparées !_

Ce n'étais pas une question.

J'acquiesçai, puis souriais.

* * *

 _Chouppa_ : Et voilà!

La Polymanga à bien démarrée, mais nos deux personnages vont devoir affronter autre chose encore. Quelque chose de bien plus fort. Elles vont devoir affronter le regard de leurs idoles, des personnes sur le Web qu'elles adorent le plus.

La première journée à cette convention est loin d'être terminée.

J'espère que cette suite vous à plus, et à bientôt pour la suite!

Bisous!

 **Bibi: J'avoue que j'était un tantinet énerver envers mon amie. Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé et tout le touin-touin qui va avec. **

**Et à bientôt pour la suite, bisouilles !**

/!\ Petite information!/!\

La suite ne sera peut-être pas postée les jours prévus vu que nous avons utilisé tout notre stock et que nous allons devoir continuer à écrire pour maintenir un bon timing. Cette fiction n'est absolument pas à l'arrêt (comme j'ai pu le voir pour bien d'autre dont les chapitres ne sortent plus depuis deux ans), nous avons juste besoin de temps pour avoir à nouveau des écrits à disposition, prêtes à être postées.

Bibi et moi sommes en vacances, comme vous tous et nous ne pouvons pas nous voir pour écrire la suite. Et une suite par message téléphonique n'est pas très... Adaptée pour ce genre de fiction où nous avons besoin de nous voir pour pouvoir parler.

De plus, je serai absente du 13 au 31 août et je n'aurai pas internet.

Bref, je vous souhaite de bonne vacance à tous, et à la rentrée! Bisous!

 _Chouppa_


	12. Partie 11

Partie 11

* * *

Celeste'GoddessOfDarkness :

Chouppa : J'espère que cette suite et tout ce qui arrivera après te plaira tout autant ! Merci pour tes commentaires, ils font vraiment plaisir !

 **Bibi :** **Je suis contente de ton commentaire et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ^^**

Shitada :

Chouppa : Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne veux surtout pas se débarrasser de toi! X) Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours, je dois avouer que la scène avec le corset m'a beaucoup faite rire quand je l'ai écrite ou corrigée! Et le petit garçon, ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'on le voit, il va encore se passer beaucoup de chose, crois-moi!

 **Bibi :** **Ouais, tu fais une piètre espionne mais ce n'est pas très grave ^^ voici la suite !**

* * *

 _Cynthia ou Chouppa:_

Je savais que Manon n'était pas d'accord sur ce que je venais de faire car elle restait totalement muette. Mais en même temps, le fait qu'ils arrivaient à savoir aussi facilement notre « nature » m'inquiétais et m'intriguais. Dans un sens, je veux réaliser que tout les gens n'ont pas le même caractère que ces personnes qui nous ont blessées. Ces personnes qui nous ont haïes pour nos pouvoirs et notre différence.

Mais, dans un autre, j'ai peur de leur réaction soit identiques, qu'ils auront la mine dégoutée face à nous et avoir des propos blessants à nous envoyer, soit une autre, qui a une probabilité de zéro ou ils pourraient possiblement nous comprendre. Si c'était la première situation, Manon n'aura aucun scrupule à leurs effacer la mémoire.

Je savais qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées en ce moment même et donc, je pressais sa main dans la mienne pour lui faire comprendre que, quoi qu'elle fasse, si c'est pour notre bien, je ne lui en voudrais pas.

Elle tourna un regard sincère vers moi et me sourit.

Treize heures... La conférence de Mathieu et de Links va bientôt commencer. Manon et moi courrions dans la grande salle de la Polymanga pour atteindre une autre pièce, dans laquelle était posée une multitude de siège.

Nous arrivions finalement à trouver une place dans le troisième rang, avec un beau champ de vision sur la scène. Je tournais un regard entendu vers Manon, sachant exactement ce que nous allions faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que l'on se soit assises, la foule commença à crier et siffler, puis à applaudir. Je sus immédiatement que Mathieu et Links venaient de rentrer sur scène. Ils se mirent en place mais nous restions muettes.

J'observais, avec soins, les appareils électroniques qui se trouvaient dans la salle : une multitude de portable allumés dont une bonne trentaine filmaient les Youtubeurs, deux caméras, beaucoup de lumières et un écran géant derrière Mathieu et Links. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage.

Mathieu commença à saluer le public d'une main pendant que Links se battait avec son micro. Il n'arrivait pas à l'allumer et il commença à jurer à voix basse, le micro près de ses yeux pour pouvoir voir le problème. Et c'était avec un sourire que je le mis en route, alors qu'il se battait avec le bouton on/off.

-Putain de merde, mais comment on fait fonctionner cette saloperie !?

Tout le monde se tut dans la salle pour regarder le Youtubeur en question. Mathieu s'était retourné pour fixer son ami d'un regard qui signifiait : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, mec ? »

Links fixa son micro avec un air haineux comme pour lui signifier que après la conférence, il allait souffrir.

-Excusez-moi, mon micro n'a pas voulu coopérer, se reprit Links avec un sourire crispé.

-Je crois qu'on avait compris, mec ! Dit Mathieu ironiquement, ce qui fit rire la salle, y compris moi et Manon.

Voulant changer de sujet et oublier que son micro fonctionnait alors qu'il était sur off, Links lança que plus vite les questions. Une fille, à l'autre bout de la pièce, se leva et parla dans le micro.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour ! Répondirent les deux Youtubeurs d'une seule et même voix, essayant de la trouver de leurs regards.

-Alors j'ai une question – elle continua quand les Youtubeurs hochèrent la tête – mon amie n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui car elle est tombée malade. Pourrais-je avoir un autographe de vous pour elle ?

Les deux protagonistes sur scène, se regardèrent et Links pouffa.

-Elle essaye de trouver un moyen pour avoir deux autographes, la coquine !

-Mais non ! Répliqua Mathieu, le sourire aux lèvres. Viens nous voir après la conférence.

La fille les remercia et rendit le micro qui voyagea à nouveau. Une femme, plus mature, se leva et c'était avec un grand sourire qu'elle leur disait bonjour.

-Alors, j'ai écrit une fiction sur vous deux, et j'aimerai vous en faire part. Enfin raconter les grandes lignes.

Je fronçais les sourcils pendant que Manon sautillait sur place. Ok, c'est hentaï... Mathieu qui pensait la même chose que moi, leva sa main en disant.

-Attends, attends. Tu veux dire, une histoire d'amour entre Alexis et moi ?

La femme hocha la tête énergiquement avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Puis, elle se mit à raconter ce qui se passait. Mathieu devait aller voir Links pour chercher un truc important et j'ai arrêté d'écouter car ça partait rapidement loin, mais très loin...

J'avais vraiment cru que le temps s'était arrêté, mais la femme s'assit enfin et je pus écarter mes mains de mes oreilles. Oui, je n'aime pas trop certain yaoi, et alors ?

Une fille, tout près de nous, leva sa main pour pouvoir poser une question. Manon me mit un coup de coude dans les côtes en me transmettant.

- _Elle veut les faire danser ! On va s'amuser, prépare toi_!

La jeune demoiselle, aux longues boucles brunes, se leva et souhaita le bonjour aux deux garçons.

-J'aimerais savoir, est-ce possible que vous nous dansiez la « Danse de Maitre Panda », un classique ?

Le visage de Links se décomposait à vue d'œil et Mathieu souriait faussement. Manon me dit qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi toujours cette musique.

Je souris et pris le contrôle de tous les appareils de la salle. Je levai ma main devant moi, le poing serré à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Tout en l'ouvrant doucement, je me focalisais sur les portables, qui s'éteignirent tous, sauf le mien et celui de mon amie. Les lumières se mirent à clignoter alors que mon œil se colorait. L'écran géant s'alluma, les deux Youtubeurs regardèrent le staff, ne comprenant pas la situation. Je transmis sur l'écran, la musique de Maitre Panda et dès que Mathieu voulut protester dans le micro, rien en se passa.

 _-Micro non fonctionnel, mais sur on, c'est du foutage de gueule !_ Pensa Mathieu.

Alors que la musique tournait, Manon contrôla les personnes. Ils se mirent tous debout et débutèrent la danse, dans une synchronisation parfaite et ils chantèrent. Mathieu et Links les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Alors, ça fait quoi d'échanger les places ?

Soudain, Links dit quelque chose à Mathieu et ils tournèrent la tête vers nous, seules personnes, encore maîtres d'elles. Dans leurs têtes passaient sûrement une idée de nous parler sérieusement après cette conférence.

* * *

 **Manon ou Bibi:**

Face à la remarque ironique de Mathieu, la salle ria et je pus rire doucement. Cynthia esquissa un sourire et petit à petit le calme revint dans la salle. Pendant que Links expliquait le fonctionnement des questions/réponses, je scrutais le nombre de personnes. Tout en préparant mon plan d'action, je vis une fille se lever et dire.

-Bonjour ! Mon amie est malade et elle n'a pas pu venir. Est que je pourrais avoir un autographe pour elle ?

Je n'entendis pas la réponse des deux Youtubeurs, trop occupée à chercher ladite amie dans les pensées de la fille. Enfin, je la trouvais et découvrit qu'elle était bien malade, allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, reliée à des tuyaux et à une aide respiratoire, je sus qu'elle venait de sortir du bloc opératoire. Ne voulant pas m'immiscer dans la vie d'autrui je me retirais du cerveau de la fille qui venait de s'assoir. Une autre se leva, d'âge plus mur habillée avec un kigurumi renard.

-Bonjour, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Bonjour, répondirent les deux idoles.

-Alors, j'ai écrit une fiction sur vous deux, et j'aimerai vous en faire part. Enfin raconter les grandes lignes.

-Attends, attends ! Tu veux dire une histoire d'amour entre Alexis et moi ?

Elle acquiesça et je commençai à lire en diagonal l'histoire dans sa tête et je souris. Je ne lisais pas des histoires dans ce genre, même si j'affectionne les yaoi, mais j'étais heureuse car j'allais faire une bêtise.

Je commençai à créer une image qui bouge où Mathieu fit allonger doucement Links sur une table. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, suçotant la peau pour faire joli un suçon rouge. Les gémissements d'Alexis se firent entendre dans la pièce, seulement éclairée par quelques bougies. Un instant plein d'érotisme où les yeux d'Alexis ne montraient que luxure et plaisir et que les cheveux ébouriffés de Mathieu lui donnait un air... sauvage, presque prédateur. Je ne ratais aucunes émotions, ni aucuns détails.

Quand mon travail me plut grandement – enfin assez pour gêner les deux Youtubeurs – je l'envoyai dans la tête ceux-ci. Ils blêmirent en même temps et rougirent, n'osant plus se regarder.

 _-Bordel, c'est quoi ça ?_ Se plaignit Links mentalement

 _-Nom de dieu !_ Dit Mathieu dans ses pensées.

Je coupais la communication, arrêtant d'envoyer l'image et ils remercièrent l'autre fille pour son histoire. J'étais tellement fière de moi que je ne vis pas Cynthia enlever ses mains des oreilles et me regarder en plissant les yeux. Je n'aimais pas ce paring et même si je lisais du yaoi, il y a comme même des limites !

- _Elle veut les faire danser ! On va s'amuser, prépare toi !_ Dis-je contente en regardant dans les pensées de la personne qui allait parler à son tour dans le micro.

-Bonjour, dit une autre fille avec une voix fluette, est-ce que vous pourriez nous dansez la « Danse de Maitre Panda », un classique ?

Links secoua la tête tout en blêmissant et en insultant intéressement Mathieu qui souriait. Ok, place au spectacle.

Les projecteurs et lumières clignotèrent pendant que les portables s'éteignirent, arrachant des plaintes de leurs propriétaires. L'écran géant envoya la musique de Maitre Panda, et dans tout ça, je fis tournoyer ma main doucement et les spectateurs se levèrent d'un seul mouvement. Tout en chantonnant les paroles, ils exécutèrent le pas de danse, dans une synchronisation presque parfaite. Les Youtubeurs ne comprenaient absolument rien et finirent par poser un regard sur nous. Je souris discrètement pendant que je fis passer le message de Cynthia dans leur tête.

- _Alors, ça fais comment d'échanger les places ?_

Par contre, je distinguais une sorte d'aura sombre, pleine d'anxiété dans le corps de mon amie, pourtant elle était en train de sourire. Je pensais que ce n'était pas si grave ça.

* * *

 _Chouppa:_ Et voilà, cette partie est postée! Je dois avouer que la séquence où Manon imagine une scène entre Mathieu et Alexis m'a un peu mise mal à l'aise, surtout quand je devais la relire pour y corriger les fautes d'orthographe qu'il pouvait y avoir...

Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous à plus et je rajoute une petite chose:

Pour ceux qui ne le savent peut-être pas, on ne sait jamais, un Yaoi est un manga japonais ou un écrit (fanfiction) où il y a une relation entre deux garçons, et un Hentaï est un manga ou un écrit pour la plupart du temps pervers, mais très pervers...

Bibi, un petit commentaire?

 **Bibi:** **Et tu crois que tu étais, Chouppa, là seule à être mal-à l'aise pour la scène yaoi ? ^^ Par contre j'aurais tellement voulu voir en vrai leurs visages ^^**


	13. Partie 12

Partie 12

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires:**

 ** _Era12_ :**

 _Chouppa_ :Bienvenue parmi nous, et bonne lecture!

 **Bibi** : Bienvenue! ^^

 _ **Shitada** :_

 _Chouppa:_ Aaaah~! C'est vrai que la scène yaoi était un peu bizarre et j'avoue que moi aussi j'aurai bien voulu voir la tête qu'ils tireraient! Merci pour tes commentaires et bonne lecture!

 **Bibi:** Je suis fière de moi pour cette scène! Bonne lecture et merci pour les commentaires!

 ** _Celeste'GoddessOfDarkness:_**

 _Chouppa:_ Oui, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le dire comme ça... ^^'. Mais breef, bonne lecture!

 **Bibi** : Merci pour ton commentaire!

* * *

 _Cynthia ou Chouppa :_

La conférence dura bien toute l'heure. Pendant toute cette durée, nous étions restées inactives mais même malgré ça, je sentais leurs regards sur nous. J'avais peur de la suite, ce qui se passera plus tard. Mais malheureusement, la conférence passa trop vite à mon gout. Je me haïssais d'avoir accepté et Manon le savait parfaitement. Elle tentait de me rassurer sur le fait qu'elle leur effacerait la mémoire, mais je me sentais coupable.

La conférence finit finalement. Leurs regards dès leurs sorties m'avaient complétement paralysée. Toutes les personnes sortirent de la salle tel des moutons sortant de la bergerie pour aller brouter.

Manon essayait de me faire revenir à moi en me secouant l'épaule, mais je ne réagissais pas, je me sentais tellement idiote, et énormément faible. Faible, car je n'arrivais pas contrôler mon pouvoir en face de Mathieu, et qu'il posera des questions. Manon devra leur effacer la mémoire pour nous protéger.

 _C'est de ma faute..._

 _C'est de ma faute..._

 _C'est de ma faute..._

S'il nous arrivait quelques choses, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais...

 _Je me déteste..._

 _Je me déteste..._

 _Je me déteste..._

 _Je me..._

-Cynthia ?

J'arrêtais ma « torture mentale » pendant quelques secondes pour regarder d'où venait cette voix. Je levais mon regard pour croiser des yeux bleus, comme moi, mouchetés de gris. Mathieu se trouvait devant moi, et me fixait.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je pensais qu'il me regardait comme les autres, avec un air dégouté. C'était pour cela que je réfléchissais à un moyen de m'enfuir, loin de lui et de ma bêtise.

Je sursautais quand Mathieu me prit par le bras pour que je me lève. Je m'apprêtais à retirer mon bras d'un geste sec, apeurée, mais je croisais à nouveau son regard bleuté – qui malgré ce que je pensais – ne contenait ni dégout, ni haine mais beaucoup de compréhension et de douceur.

-Viens, me murmura-t-il en me tirant lentement en direction des loges.

Toute sa douceur de ses gestes et de ses paroles firent fondre lentement, mais surement, ma peur et mes craintes. Sans un mot, les yeux baissés, je le suivis d'un pas lent mais plus assuré qu'il y a quelques instants.

Arrivés devant les « loges », enfin ce n'était juste qu'une salle de repos, pour calmer les personnes avant de monter sur scène. J'entendis Manon gueuler sur Links.

-Tu aurais dû me laisser avec elle ! Il n'arrivera jamais à la ramener, je suis la seule qui puisse...

-Laisse une chance à Mathieu, ce n'est pas comme si il lui voulait du mal. Tient en parlant du loup, répondit Links en nous regardant entrer dans la pièce.

Manon me sauta littéralement dessus. Elle me regarda en mettant ces deux mains autour de mon visage pour mieux m'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. Elle avait l'air angoissée et je fronçais les sourcils car je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans cet état-là. De plus ses mains étaient froides.

-Tu étais dans un était très inquiétant ! Tu ne réagissais plus quand je te parlais et quand je te secouais. Je n'arrivais plus à aller dans tes esprits et je ne pouvais plus rien te transmettre. Tu m'as fait si peur ! Déballait-elle rapidement, comme si ces mots voulaient sortir de leurs propre chef.

Je me sentis coupable de l'avoir mise dans cet état et je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras pour lui monter que tout allait bien.

- _Je suis désolée !_ Lui transmettais-je par télépathie.

- _J'avais compris tes craintes, mais tu m'as fait si peur,_ parla-t-elle doucement dans mes pensées. _Arrête de croire que c'est uniquement de ta faute !_

Elle me serra encore plus dans ses bras et je la laissais faire. Je sais bien ce qu'on ressent qu'on on perd quelque chose de cher à nos yeux. J'avais tellement perdu depuis que j'ai eu mon pouvoir. Elle, elle n'a jamais eu d'amis, à par moi et j'étais sa seule famille. De plus, j'étais bien placée pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. De la tristesse de ne pouvoir rien faire, de la colère contre nous-même et contre l'autre qui ne comprenait pas qu'il/elle n'était et ne saura jamais seul(e). De la peur de perdre un être cher et des craintes, ensuite des remords. Elle m'envoya une image, très belle et qui m'apaisa.

- _Excuse-moi, fis-je mentalement._

Elle desserra son étreinte et me sourit, je le lui rendis. Elle vint à mes côtés et me tenait la main, consciente que si on se confrontait à quelque chose, nous le ferions ensemble !

* * *

 **Manon ou Bibi:**

Quand la salle se vida petit à petit, Cynthia eut son tic de manger sa lèvre inférieure. Cela voulait dire qu'elle cogitait beaucoup ou qu'elle stressait. Je lisais dans sa tête qu'elle s'en voulait et je voulais lui répondre que non. Que je pourrais leur effacer leur mémoire et de repartir sur une nouvelle base. Mais elle ne réagissait pas. Pas un mot, pas un geste, la communication se coupa aussi sec. J'eus mal pendant un instant, comme si je prenais une porte en pleine face.

J'essayais de la pousser pour qu'elle réagisse mais, elle regarda ses mains, comme si c'était la pire chose sur terre. Son aura devenait noire et à défauts de lire dans ses pensées, je tentais de décoder chaque tic nerveux qui la prenait. Un froncement de sourcils signifiait que quelque chose la taraudait. Une lèvre inférieur assaillit par ses dents montrait qu'elle était en plein débat intérieur.

Je ne supportais pas de la voir comme cela. De la voir aussi perdue dans ses pensées. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et je sursautais, c'était Alexis. Son ami s'approcha de Cynthia et l'appela par son prénom.

-Cynthia ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui, ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, preuve qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Je me projetai dans son cerveau mais je me pris un mur invisible et ma tête tourna.

Je me relevai comme si une mouche m'avait piqué. Le dos de ma main collé à ma bouche, je me mordis le plus fort possible, suffisamment pour qu'une marque de morsure imprègne ma peau. Je savais que Cynthia détesta que je fasse ça, mais cela me soulageais un peu.

Je voulais venir vers eux mais Alexis me stoppa dans mon avancé et m'emmena presque avec force jusqu'aux loges. Je fronçai mes sourcils et mon tic d'étirer le côté gauche de ma bouche revint.

J'essayais de me connecter à mon amie encore et encore et finalement je dus m'assoir, la tête dans les mains. Je devais faire quoi ? J'étais complétement paumé ! Et mon bracelet glissa le long de mon avant-bras.

J'avais peur, peur pour Cynthia et peur de la futur réaction des Youtubeurs.

Depuis toutes petites, moi et Cynthia avions été regardées de différentes manières. Le plus souvent, les gens « normaux » étaient dégoutés et nous considéraient comme des monstres, des créatures du Diable. J'avais été enfermée dans un asile et Cynthia restait dans la haine de ses parents. Nos vie n'étaient qu'enchainements de malheurs et parfois, des moments de bonheur, certes minimes, illuminaient nos vies. Pendant longtemps je crus que j'étais réellement une erreur de la nature et grâce à Cynthia, elle m'avait réappris le goût de la vie. Je la considérais bien plus qu'une amie, je la voyais comme une sœur. Et je refusais de la perde !

Je fis ce qui me semblait correcte, j'explosais de colère.

-Tu aurais dû me laisser avec elle ! Il n'arrivera jamais à la ramener, je suis la seule qui puisse...

-Laisse une chance à Mathieu, ce n'est pas comme si il lui voulait du mal. Tient en parlant du loup, me coupa Links.

Je lui lançai des éclairs meurtriers, à lui et à Mathieu qui venait d'apparaitre avec mon amie. Je lui sautais dessus et elle me prit dans ses bras. J'essayais de ne pas décharger toute ma pression en pleurs, sinon ça durera presque deux heures. Je lui déballais tout, essayant d'avoir une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

\- Tu étais dans un était très inquiétant ! Tu ne réagissais plus quand je te parlais et quand je te secouais. Je n'arrivais plus à aller dans tes esprits et je ne pouvais plus rien te transmettre. Tu m'as fait si peur !

Je ne devais pas craquer, pas encore, pas tout de suite. Je respirais en grand coup, contente de savoir que l'aura sombre de mon amie avec disparue.

- _Je suis désolée,_ dit-elle mentalement.

\- _J'avais compris tes craintes, mais tu m'as fait si peur,_ Lui dis-je doucement dans ses pensées. _Arrête de croire que c'est uniquement de ta faute !_

Je savais que ce n'était pas le bon moment de lui faire des reproches. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en fasse encore et qu'elle croit que tout était véritablement de sa faute. J'allais craquer, alors je l'étouffais dans mes bras comme un doudou. Je lui envoyais une image qui la fit sourire. Une image apaisante qui la calma un peu plus.

 _-Excuse-moi..._

Je la lâchai, pour qu'elle puisse respirer à nouveau, mais aussi pour planter mon regard dans le sien, puis dans celui de Mathieu, pour le défier et je finis par poser mon regard sur Alexis. Je ne lâchai pas la main de Cynthia et c'était avec une voix sèche que je leurs dis.

-On vous dégoûte ? Vous nous trouvez tellement différentes de vous que vous allez nous regarder haineusement, nous injurier et dire qu'on est des monstres ?

Je sentis Cynthia se tendre. Elle me serra la main un peu plus fortement, plantant ses ongles dans ma chair, je ne disais rien. À la place, je foudroyais du regard les deux Youtubeurs, prête à leur effacer leur mémoire.

-Nous ne sommes pas comme ça, commença Mathieu doucement.

Je déglutis et le regardai un peu plus. Ses yeux montraient qu'il disait la vérité et sa posture décontractée prouvait qu'il ne voulait pas s'enfuir en courant. Je pris soudainement compte que je leur avais mal parlé, très mal parlé. Je me sentais bête et je baissais la tête.

-Je suis désolée... Je me suis emportée...

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Alexis avec un sourire doux.

Ne pas craquer, rester forte. Je lui souris, les yeux légèrement mouillés et mon regard méchant se mua en un regard doux, presque serein.

* * *

 _Chouppa:_ Trop... Plein... d'émotion! Alors, j'espère que cette partie vous à plus. Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Si, une petite chose!

Si il y a des gens qui veulent poster des commentaires, nous poser des questions (toutes sortes de questions), ou autre, allez y, nous ne mordons pas! Enfin, je ne pense pas en tout cas! ^^

 **Bibi:** **Bon, je n'ai absolument rien à ajouter ^^**


	14. Partie 13

**Partie 13**

* * *

 _ **Chouppa:**_ **Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire: "Pourquoi il n'y a rien eut le samedi d'il y a deux semaine?!"**

 **Et bien, pour plusieurs raisons:**

 **-Tout d'abord, quand je suis revenue de vacance, j'ai comme qui dirait, été confrontée à une mauvaise nouvelle qui a été un peu dure à encaisser... Je n'étais pas vraiment en forme pour sortir quoique ce soit... (Oui, c'est moi qui fait la mise en forme et poste sur Wattpad. Bibi s'occupe de fanfiction)**

 **-Puis, nous avons repris les cours, c'est à dire, moins de temps disponible pour poster quelque chose de cohérent.**

 **-Mon ordinateur (enfin, celui que j'empreinte) m'a lâché aujourd'hui, mais heureusement, on a pu le réparé rapidement et il remarche. Mais je compte le remplacer par un tout neuf bientôt.**

 **-L'ordinateur de Bibi aussi a fait des siennes (Tu t'en souviens Bibi? ^^)**

 **-Et puis, comme nous avons peu de temps pour poster, nous vous informons que notre délai passera à un mercredi toutes les deux semaines (à la base, on postait tous les dix jours).**

 **Voili, voilou!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Réponse aux commentaires:

 _ **Shitada:**_

 _Chouppa:_ Oui, notre rentrée c'est très bien passée! ^^ Bibi et moi sommes dans la même classe et on peu continuer à délirer en cours...! U.U Oublie ce que tu viens de lire... XD

Contente que cette partie là t'aie plus, j'espère que la suite va te plaire! A plushhh!

 **Bibi:** **Si, on fait des délires pendant les cours, mais on écoute le prof enfin quand on a envie ^^**

* * *

 _Cynthia ou Chouppa:_

Manon s'emporta en regardant Mathieu, puis Alexis dans les deux yeux. Je savais que c'était le seule moyen pour ne pas qu'elle craque.

-On vous dégoûte ? Vous nous trouvez tellement différentes de vous que vous allez nous regardez haineusement, nous injurié et dire qu'on est des monstres ?

Je resserrais ma main dans la sienne, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Je baissais la tête pour éviter leurs regards. Et si... et si...

-Nous ne sommes pas comme ça, fit Mathieu doucement.

J'étais alors surprise. C'était la première fois, malgré nos différences, que des gens « normaux » ne nous mettaient pas à l'écart. Manon déglutit et baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolée... Je me suis emportée...

-Pas grave lui répondit Alexis avec un sourire.

Je regardais mon amie. Elle lui répondit par un sourire et enleva lentement son regard méchant. Mathieu dévia un peu son regard pour avouer d'un air un peu embarrassé.

-En fait, nous avons été surpris par ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alexis prit ensuite la parole en réfléchissant.

-La question que je me pose par contre, c'est qui contrôle quoi ?

Manon se mit à sourire comme elle le faisait si bien. Elle leurs préparait quelque chose, ça c'était sûr !

-On va vous remontrer !

Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit aussi. Elle me disait ensuite qu'elle voulait commencer en premier et qu'elle allait bien s'amuser. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Quelle connerie va-t-elle faire ?

-Regarde bien ! Si je ne peux pas te faire lire de yaoi, alors je vais t'en montrer, ajouta-t-elle.

Ces paroles ont commencé à me faire un peu peur, et c'est avec crainte que je regardais Manon se tourner vers les deux Youtubeurs, puis les contrôler.

* * *

 **Manon ou Bibi:**

Je vais tellement m'amuser ! Je fis un immense sourire et craquais mes articulations, dans un bruit particulièrement horrible. Le visage d'Alexis se plissa en entendant ces bruits et je souris une nouvelle fois.

-Regarde bien ! Si je ne peux pas te faire lire de yaoi, alors je vais t'en montrer.

Elle déglutit et devint pâle et mes fossettes creusèrent mes joues, tant je souriais. Mon œil changea de couleur rapidement, ce qui attira l'attention de mes futurs cobayes, et je bougeai ma main, comme si j'animais un pantin.

Tels des aimants, Alexis marcha rapidement vers son ami et le prit dans un câlin. Soudain, il lui prit la main et guida Mathieu dans une valse, yeux dans les yeux et le rouge aux joues. La main droite d'Alexis descendit plus bas dans son dos, et se posa vers sa chute de reins.

-Mec... Je ne sais ce qui se passe, dit Alexis.

-Moi non plus, je ne contrôle plus mon corps, fit Mathieu, gêné de la situation.

Cynthia se cacha les yeux, et tout en contrôlant les deux Youtubeurs d'une main, je contrôlai mon amie et elle dut mettre ses mains derrière son dos. Elle m'insulta mentalement, promettent mille et une souffrances et pour tout réponse, je fis rapprocher les corps des deux garçons.

Ils dansèrent encore, yeux dans les yeux, essayant de briser le lien. À la fin de plusieurs, longues, minutes, Alexis fit tournoyer Mathieu puis le pencha en arrière. La tête de Links s'approcha dangereusement de celle de son ami. Ils commencèrent à paniquer.

-Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, se plaignit Alexis.

Cynthia poussa un cri de protestation et quand leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, je muselai mon pouvoir. Alexis se redressa, suivit de Mathieu, et ils me regardèrent légèrement surpris.

-C'est... Flippant, murmura Alexis, mais il est trop cool ton pouvoir. Mais tu nous aurais laissé nous embrasser ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je voulais juste embêter mon amie.

Je fis un sourire et Cynthia me foudroya du regard. C'est ELLE qui est flippante ! Pas possible d'être aussi effrayante que ça. Je déglutis et attendis qu'elle parle.

-J'ai cru mourir, se plaignit-elle. Jamais, je dis bien, JAMAIS, tu me refais ça !

-Oui ma petite Cynthia d'amour.

-Bisounours, lança-t-elle un mince sourire.

-Même pas vrai, riais-je.

Mathieu et Alexis ne comprenaient rien à notre échange, très puérils faut l'avouer, et froncèrent légèrement les sourcils. Je me retournai, avec un sourire de Cheshire sur le visage et je dis d'un ton théâtral.

\- Messieurs ! Je vous présente Cynthia, ou surnommée la fille aux ondes !

Je me mis sur le côté, assise en tailleur, et Cynthia debout se tenait la tête avec sa main.

-Désespérante, fit-elle.

* * *

 _Cynthia ou Chouppa:_

Bon ! Je soupirais et plaçais ma main droite fermée devant moi. Je fermai mes yeux en même temps puis les rouvrit doucement en desserrant ma main, petit à petit. Mon œil droit changea de couleur et de la musique retentit dans la salle.

Mathieu reconnu la sonnerie et sortit son portable de sa poche. Il le montra à Alexis qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il y avait un appel entrant sans numéro.

Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers moi et je leur souriais.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, me dit Alexis ironiquement.

Mon sourire fondit immédiatement et je m'approchai du portable que Mathieu tenait toujours en main. Avec ma main gauche, je le touchais du doigt et souris.

-Alors, le numéro d'Alexis... Ah ! Trouvé. Et celui de Mathieu aussi.

Pendant que je les énumérais à haute voix, Alexis déglutit et me fixait avec de gros yeux. Mathieu ne disait rien, il continuait de me regarder sans ciller. Mon sourire s'élargit.

-Manon, tu veux le numéro d'Antoine ? Demandais-je à mon amie en riant.

Je vis ses yeux briller mais pour la survie du Youtubeur, je décidais de ne pas le dire à voix haute. Elle parut déçue, mais reprit de suite son air enjoué.

Je devais avoir énumérer la moitié du répertoire de Mathieu quand je découvris le numéro d'une personne dont le nom me disait absolument rien. Je décidai de regarder les messages, entre Mathieu et elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils en découvrant une photo de cette fille. Une femme d'une bonne vingtaine d'années, avec des cheveux blonds coupés court et des yeux verts pétillant. Je découvris une autre photo où Mathieu et elle souriaient ensemble, visiblement heureux. Grâce à Manon, je connus le nom de la fille, Alice et une petite information qui me fit sourire.

-Félicitation, pour ta petite-amie, Mathieu !

Il me fixa étrangement comme si j'avais dit une grosse bêtise. Mais non, Manon me l'avait confirmé et elle ne se trompait jamais.

J'allais rajouter autre chose, mais j'eus des vertiges qui m'arrêtèrent. J'avais l'impression que je me trouvais dans une salle vide, je n'entendis rien et ne vis rien. Puis des images apparurent devant moi et devinrent de plus en plus nettes.

Je vis une fille blonde...

Alice.

... avec Mathieu.

Mais j'avais l'impression de voir derrière elle...

Une ombre...

... noire et sombre...

D'autres images différentes défilèrent de plus en plus vite devant moi. Elles me donnaient un mal de crâne insupportable et des nausées désagréables. Je voyais toujours cette fille...

Alice...

Seule, avec Mathieu ou même avec des personnes inconnues...

Mais toujours... toujours...

Cette ombre noire derrière elle...

Elle signifiait...

... quelque chose...

De mal.

Cette ombre...

Se propageait vers Mathieu...

Il souffrait...

Mais comment ?

Pourquoi ?

Que se passait-il ?

Puis tout ce que je voyais disparu dans un battement de cil, pourtant la sensation de mal resta, au creux de mon estomac. Je revenais à moi, dans cette salle en compagnie de ma meilleure amie et des deux Youtubeurs. Ma tête était remplie de confusion, de questions et de craintes.

Manon m'avait obligée de force à museler mon pouvoir. Elle avait même été obligée d'éloigner mon doigt du portable. Je vis avec stupeur qu'elle saignait du nez, légèrement.

Les deux Youtubeurs me regardaient avec un mélange de peur et d'incompréhension, mais je ne m'en apercevais pas.

Quelque chose était en train de se passer !

Je sortis à la hâte de la pièce par la porte de service, me cognant à celle-ci en passant. Je courrais à travers la foule, effrayée et déboussolée.

J'en avais fait une autre...

Les objets électroniques se mirent à tomber en pannes quand je passais devant, provoquant une vague de protestations. Seulement, je m'en fichais et je courrais encore. Je voulais m'éloigner de cette vision. Manon me suivait et me hélait mais je ne m'arrêtais pas.

Quelque chose était en train de se passer ?

Que pouvais-je faire ?

Je ne savais rien...

Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Je ne comprenais pas...

Depuis quand n'ai-je pas eu ce genre de vision ? Je ne savais plus mais je m'en serais volontiers passé. La sensation de danger persistait toujours au creux de mon ventre et j'augmentais ma vitesse, bousculant des personnes qui râlèrent.

C'étaient-elles toutes réalisées ?

Oui...

J'ai peur...

Que pouvais-je faire ?

Rien...pour l'instant...

-Cynthia, tu sais que je suis là pour t'aider, cria une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

Je me stoppais immédiatement, la vague de court-circuit aussi et me retournai vers mon amie. Elle était essoufflée et reprenais son souffle calmement, en me regardant.

-Manon, je ne la comprends pas... Je ne comprends pas la vision.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Toute la douceur qu'elle mettait dans ce geste de réconfort me calma et me permit de respirer un bon coup.

Il faut que je récupère plus d'information.

* * *

 _Chouppa:_ Et voila! Cette partie est enfin postée, ouff!

Et voilà! On découvre que j'ai un autre pouvoir, étonnant non? Mais il est beaucoup moins présent et ne se manifestera que une à deux fois dans l'histoire et que quand c'est important.

Avec vous des idées sur cette vision? Dites nous tout!

Enjoye!

 **Bibi: Un nouveau pouvoir mais moi je peux contrôler les personnes mwaaaa ! *tousse* **

_Chouppa:_ Je pense que je vais le repréciser à nouveau, nous ne mordons pas et tous vos questions sont les bienvenues! ^^ Nous serions ravies d'y répondre! Oui, c'est à vous que je parle! Vous derrière votre écran! Je vois tout ce que vous faite car je suis à côté de... *Sbaff!*

Oki, bon, voilà... Toutes vos questions sont les bienvenues, lâchez vous!

 **Bibi : Mais oui on ne mord pas ^^ Je ferais un plaisir de répondre à vos commentaires**


	15. Partie 14

Partie 14

* * *

 _Chouppa:_ _Je reprécise tout de même que le poste des parties se fait tous les mercredi toutes les deux semaines! ^^_

 _Bonne lecture à tout!_

* * *

 **Réponse au commentaire:**

 ** _Shitada:_**

 _Chouppa:_ Mais oui, moi aussi j'ai ri quand les garçons se sont mis danser, et accessoirement, j'ai voulu me cacher les yeux pour m'empêcher de lire cette scène, trop étrange pour moi... Même si j'aime bien les yaoi, quand c'est des personnes que j'aime bien, je trouve ça nettement plus gênant qu'autre chose... ^^'

Oui, tout le monde fait des délires, surtout en cours! xD Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois ou on a du cacher notre hilarité en cours car le prof avait dit quelque chose que notre cerveau interprète toujours de la mauvaise façon...

Merci de tes commentaires et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire!

 **Bibi: Quand le prof dit la science infuse, on a vraiment du mal de cacher notre hilarité, mais bon ça prouve qu'on écoute en cours *tousse*. J'avoue que je me suis amusée à écrire la scène de la danse.**

* * *

 **Manon ou Bibi:**

Cynthia ferma les yeux, concentrée, et ouvrit sa main petit à petit. Son œil changea de couleurs à la stupéfaction des deux Youtubeurs et j'étirais mes jambes. Je bougeai ma tête au rythme entrainement de la musique qui venait de retenir dans la pièce. Mathieu sortit son téléphone de sa poche et fixa son écran, ahuri. Alexis déglutit et je souris en me retenant d'applaudir.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, dit Alexis.

Je le remercie mentalement et le sourire de Cynthia s'évanouit. Son regard se posa sur moi pendant une fraction de secondes et elle soupira légèrement. Elle s'approcha du téléphone de Mathieu et toucha la surface lisse de l'écran. Elle énuméra plusieurs contacts, presque la moitié et se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire sur la face.

-Manon, tu veux le numéro d'Antoine ? Demanda-t-elle.

Mes yeux brillaient d'impatience et je m'avançai un peu, m'approchant d'elle. On pourrait me confondre à un enfant devant un stand de bonbons. Malheureusement, Cynthia se ravisa de me le donner et je fus contrainte à chercher dans ses pensées se fameux numéro. Trouvé !

Je fis mine de bouder, pour la forme et Cynthia tomba sur un numéro inconnu. Grâce à ma connexion avec mon amie, je pouvais lire les messages que Mathieu envoyait à cette personne. Elle me montra une photo et je commençai à faire mes recherches, qui se révélèrent fort intéressant.

Le contact s'appelait Alice, âgée de vingt-cinq ans, et elle était la petit-amie de Mathieu. Même si elle arborait un carré blond qui adoucissait son visage et des yeux pétillants vert, je voyais en elle une part d'ombre. Je ne pus approfondir le sujet quand je sentis les pensées de Cynthia s'assombrir. Mon sourire fondit, comme neige au soleil, et elle se raidit.

Mathieu regarda tour à tour mon amie et moi, ne comprenait pas le comportement étrange de Cynthia. Je fus éjecter de force du cerveau de mon amie et je me relevai hagard. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été frappé par un marteau à plusieurs reprises et une petite migraine se pointa. Je la chassai en secouant ma tête et me ruai vers mon amie.

Ses yeux gris-bleu devinrent tellement sombre que je ne pouvais distinguer ses pupilles et des larmes commencèrent à tomber. Elle tremblait, mordant sa lèvre inférieure à sang et son regard bougea frénétiquement. Tout en prenant son visage en coupe, j'essayais de me projeter dans ses pensées, mais peine perdue. Je me prenais systématiquement un mur en pleine face, faisant saigner mon nez.

Je pris la main de Cynthia, l'enlevant avec douceur du téléphone de Mathieu et abattis son, foutu, barrage pour couper son pouvoir. J'avais mal et ma tête tourna, le sang coulait le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou. Elle cligna des yeux, redevenant normaux et les posa sur moi. Elle parut surprise face au liquide écarlate qui coulait de mon nez et je l'essuyais d'un revers de la main.

Elle partit rapidement, cachant ses larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux. Je jurais à voix basse et après avoir regardé les deux Youtubeurs, je courus à la suite de mon amie. Pendant la petite course-poursuite, je réussis à prendre un morceau de sucre et permis un regard autour de moi. Les appareils disjonctèrent, envoyant tous un écran bleu et faisant ronchonner les personnes. Je ne faisais pas attention à tout ce remue-ménage, trop concentré à suivre Cynthia qui bousculait les passants.

-Cynthia, tu sais que je suis là pour t'aider ! Criais-je pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

Après avoir tourné pour être à l'abri des regards, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux bleu-gris montraient sa détresse et qu'elle était complétement paumé. Elle essuya, à la va-vite, ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler une nouvelle fois.

-Manon, sa voix trahissait son inquiétude, je ne la comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas la vision.

Son cerveau était encore tout embrouillé des restes de sa vision. Des images floues apparaissaient et disparaissaient rapidement, mettant Cynthia dans une grande frayeur. Je réduisis la distance qui nous séparait et je la pris dans mes bras. Je voulais que mes gestes la rassurent, je sentis ses épaules se décontracter.

Je sortis le morceau de sucre, précédemment volé, et le cassa en deux. Elle prit la moitié et le croqua. Quant moi, je le laissais fondre sur ma langue, me délectant de ce petit moment. Je lui pris par la main et on refit le sens inverse, rejoignant les deux Youtubeurs qui nous attendaient, assis sur le devant de la scène.

 _Cynthia ou Chouppa:_

Je croquais dans le sucre, n'essayant pas de comprendre comment Manon avait réussi à se le procurer, et marchais vers la salle où nous découvrions les deux Youtubeurs en pleine discussion, assis. Quand je rentrais dans la pièce, à la suite de Manon, Links me fixa intensément, voulant sûrement sonder mes pensées. Je baissais la tête, regardant les chaussures de Manon tout en m'excusant de mon brutal changement de comportement. Mathieu et Links sourirent en disant que ce n'était pas grave.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? Me demanda Links en plissant les yeux.

Je regardais dans le vide en repensant à toutes ces images qui revenaient à moi. Je ne les comprenais pas, et Alexis, n'ayant pas eu sa réponse, me l'a reposa.

-Excuse-moi, mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer quelque chose qui m'échappe complétement.

-D'accord, mais je te pose une question et je te laisse tranquille, reprit-il.

J'attendais sa question, en sachant que Links était très perspicace et savait sûrement qu'il se tramait quelque chose, mais pas une bonne nouvelle, malheureusement.

-Alors, cette question ? Demandais-je avec agacement.

Alexis hésita encore quelques instants, puis me demanda, sous le regard surpris de Mathieu.

-Est-ce que ça concerne Math' ?

J'hochai directement la tête et demandai à mon amie, par pensée, de lui dire que quand j'aurais plus d'information, j'essayerais de lui expliquer. Manon s'exécuta et parla à Alexis télépathiquement, sous le regard d'incompréhension de Mathieu.

Je me souvenais qu'un jour, j'étais allé voir Manon à toute vitesse, angoissé comme pas possible, pour lui dire d'éviter de passer par la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital, où elle était internée. Elle m'avait écouté et quelques secondes après qu'elle se soit décaler, une plaque de métal qui recouvrait le mur, s'était détaché et tomba à l'endroit exacte qu'elle venait de quitter.

Un autre jour, nous étions en train de marcher en ville et nous allions traverser un passage à niveau, quand j'eue une vision. Par reflexe je tirai mon amie vers moi, enlevant son pied du rail et nous avions reculé de quelques pas. Le train passa soudainement à pleine vitesse sous notre nez. Les lumières et la barrière de sécurité ne fonctionnaient plus, et nous avions échappé à une mort certaine.

Je regardais l'heure à travers les ondes de mon portable et tout en m'excusant devant les Youtubeurs, je pris le bras de mon amie pour nous diriger vers la sortie de la Polymanga.

Première jour, terminé !

Nous sommes rentrées à l'hôtel, avons mangé, puis nous allions nous coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain.

Qu'allait-il se passer ?

 **Manon ou Bibi:**

Les deux Youtubeurs nous regardaient rentrés dans la salle et Cynthia s'excusa d'une petite vois. Je fis un sourire crispé et regarda mon amie baisser la tête. Alexis demanda.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Cynthia regarda mes chaussures avec un intérêt étrange et je décrochai s de la conversation. Mathieu triturait son téléphone et restait en retrait, debout sur la scène. L'estrade était en bois noir et les rideaux foncés, il faisait « tâche » dans le décor, avec son T-shirt blanc et son pantalon bleu clair ainsi qu'une veste en cuir noir et son éternel chapeau. Je reconnaissais qu'avec ses yeux bleus et sa barbe de trois jours, il avait du charme, mais ce n'était pas mon genre alors je lui fis sourire d'encouragement. Il me le rendit et rangea son téléphone.

Cynthia m'appela télépathiquement et je tournai mes yeux vers elle.

-Manon, explique à Links s'il te plait...

 _-Ok_ , lançais-je.

Je tournais mon regard vers Alexis. Il leva un sourcil dubitatif et je souris. Je savais que j'avais du sang sécher autour de mon nez et dans mon cou, mais je m'en fichais.

- _Alors, Cynthia a eu une vision mais elle n'a pas toute les informations, donc elle va être un tantinet irritée._

- _Mais elle parle de quoi la vision ?_

Je soufflais un peu, m'attendant à cette question. Pour gagner du temps, je grattais les croutes de sang sécher, les décollant avec délicatesse.

- _Je ne sais pas,_ mentis-je _, mais elle n'a pas toutes les informations._

 _-Elle en a déjà fait des visions ?_ Demanda-t-il curieux.

- _Oui, parfois je le retrouve dans tous ses états. Ça me fait un peu peur._

Je ris un peu et il me sourit. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me tendis une bouteille d'eau et des mouchoirs. Je les ai pris, ne comprenant pas son geste et il se pencha un peu avant.

-Tu as encore du sang.

Je le remercie et me nettoyai rapidement, enlevant cette gêne et soupirai quand je sentis que ma peau ne tirait plus. Je rendis la bouteille à son propriétaire et jeta le mouchoir dans la poubelle.

Cynthia me pris le bras et on salua les Youtubeurs, puis on partit. La première journée s'était très bien passée, en omettant cette satanée vision. J'avais comme même réussi à prendre une photo.

-Manon, dit Cynthia calmement dans notre chambre d'hôtel, quelle photo ?

* _Oups_ *

-Avant, pourrais-je rédiger mon testament ? Tentais-je lamentablement de sauver ma peau.

-La photo.

J'aimais ma vie, je vous le jure. Tous ces jours à rigoler avec mon amie et à faire des délires, me revinrent en flashs. Cynthia leva son sourcil et tapa du pied. Je pris min téléphone et lui montra l'image.

Dessus, Cynthia était d'un rouge tomate, particulièrement mûr et Mathieu se trouvait derrière elle. Il resserrait son corset mais au moment où j'avais pris la photo, il avait les mains posé sur les hanches de mon ami et il abordait un sourire au coin. Ses yeux pétillants fixaient l'écran.

Cynthia continuait de taper du pied et regarda la photo, puis plus rien. Je pris pour ma vie et d'avoir une mort rapide et indolore.

-Mais, elle est trop belle ! S'exclama-t-elle près de mon oreille.

-Merci, soufflais-je.

-Tu aurais pu demander ! Hurla-t-elle.

Mes pauvres tympans et, accessoirement, ceux des voisins, bourdonnèrent légèrement face au cri de Cynthia. Finalement, elle sauvegarda l'image et la mit en fond d'écran sur son portable et sur sa tablette. Naturellement, elle me frappa « gentiment » la tête et sous le choc je perdis l'équilibre. Je m'écrasai lamentablement sur le sol de la chambre, en me frottant le crâne.

-Aïe, me plaignis-je pour la forme.

-Merci pour la photo.

Je levai le pouce tout en me relevant. On se démaquilla et direction le lit. On s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

 _Chouppa:_ Voilà! Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez?! Dites le nous en commentaire ça nous ferait ultra plaisir! :D

Et posez nous toutes les questions que vous voulez, je trouvais ça cool les gens qui faisait des FAQ et j'aimerai bien en faire une aussi! :D Je compte sur vous pour nous poser toutes les questions qui peuvent vous passer à l'esprit, des plus sophistiquées aux plus insensées!

Déchainez vous! Je le répète, nous ne mordons pas!

 **Bibi: Ah ouais se serait cool une FAQ ^^ ! Pleins de questions, qu'elles soient complètements folles ou sérieuses, on prends absolument tout !**


End file.
